A Pirate's Life For US!
by Kat-'No Quarter
Summary: Five of the most dastardly pirates in the entire Seven Seas, on the run from Davy Jones, the Royal Navy, etc. and causing as much trouble and bringing about terrific shenanigans along the way. "No Quarter's" debut. READ IT WELL
1. PrologueChapter 1

A/N: Though I do not regret writing/posting this story, I must warn you ahead of time; this is a story I wrote in 7th grade (five years ago) and included all of my friends in as OCs just for their sheer entertainment and enjoyment. Thought it is old, I still love it and I do hope you enjoy it, too. ^_^

all things Pirate's of the Caribbean (c) Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio and Walt Disney Pictures

[prologue]  
>"No Quarter" Kathryn, Jacqueline Bennet, "Blood rose" Annabelle, Victoria Raven, Clover Barker, Jazmine "Blackheart" Banneker, and lastly, Jack Sparrow. These are eight of the world's most notorious and bloodthirsty pirates, and they must be destroyed. It is my severed duty to research and report the whereabouts and past about every one of these dastardly demons. By doing this, I shall assist in the capture and execution of eight of the dangers of the sea.<br>My name is Ethan Robins. I am an officer of the Royal Navy, and I feel that if I should fail this mission, then I will have left down the whole race of proper Britain. The shame I will feel if I were to fail would be unbearable…

[chp. 1]  
>Rain pelted down in sorrowful drops. As the preacher finished reading one last verse out of his damp Bible, Jacqueline Bennet waved one last tear-filled goodbye as her father's casket was lowered into the muddy ground. Andrew Bennet, a once noble man before "No Quarter" Kathryn massacred him limb-by-limb, now lies rotting away in a casket, never to see the light of another day…<br>After the funeral, Jacqueline sulked away, wiping her damp cheeks. She closed the cast-iron gate of the funeral home and walked towards the docks. Fog hung over the gray water of the ocean, as she gathered up the black-lace skirts of her black dress; black is for death, death of her father. The dock was empty due to the foul weather, so she sat down, careful not to rip the delicate hem of her dress. She was alone in the world now. Her father was her best friend, and since she was only sixteen years of age, her caretaker. Without him, she had no life; no purpose.  
>Suddenly, the fog broke, and a magnificent ship could be seen, flying no colors that could be seen.<br>"…Oh no, pirates!" Jacqueline gasped, gathering up her skirts and stepping back. She stopped, however, when someone on board the ship called her name;  
>"Jackie!"<br>Jacqueline squinted in the pelting rain and gasped at whom she saw:  
>"Annabelle!"<br>Annabelle swung off the ship and hugged Jacqueline tight.  
>"Long time no see, my good friend!"<br>Jackie looked Anna over; she was no longer the aristocratic young girl she used to know. Now she wore her red wavy hair back in a messy ponytail, a small hoop earring in the folds of her right ear. Jackie looked at Anna's clothes; a loose-fitting brown blouse and dark brown trousers. Sea-boots covered her once-pampered legs.  
>"…What happened? Where have you been? I thought you were abducted by pirates?"<br>Questions flooded out of Jackie's lips before she could stop them. Anna simply laughed a hearty laugh:  
>"Yeah, they got me alright. But I was fortunate enough to be found by Captain Raven, who immediately invited me to sail with her. We had commandeered a ship; the biggest we could find, and she made me first mate."<br>She looked Jackie over:  
>"Y'know, we are a little shorthanded onboard the Scarlet Galleon. I'll have to ask my captain, but would you like to join the crew?"<br>Jackie thought for a moment; she was alone, all alone. Would she, could she, sink so incredibly low to live amongst pirates? She looked back at her old childhood friend, transformed into something she was raised to avoid at all costs. Without a second thought, however, she nodded gratefully and swung onto the Scarlet Galleon.

Jazmine "Blackheart" Banneker sailed her ship, the Black Rose, towards the shadow in the fog; the pirate island of Tortuga. She lowered her spyglass and grinned mischievously.  
>Her grin vanished immediately as the water began to churn and boil.<br>"Shit," she muttered, grabbing her cutlass and her pistol from a nearby table. She strapped both to her belt then stood calmly, dark eyes narrowed. She took a shaky step back however, when the Flying Dutchman emerged from the dark waters below, and it's fearsome captain and crew appeared on her ship immediately.  
>Davy Jones looked her straight in the eye:<br>"You have a debt to pay, Banneker."  
>Jazmine gulped, then straightened up:<br>"Hello there. You have more tentacles since last time I saw you."  
>A loud snicker was heard, and when Jazmine turned to see who the culprit was, she was facing a girl about as tall as Jones himself. She wore a dark gray bandanna over her dark brown, curly hair. Her deep blue eyes gleamed evilly between kohl-lined eyelids. A dark blouse, the same shade as her bandanna, covered her torso, sleeves puffy and regal. She also wore black trousers and black sea-boots. She glared at Jazmine, grinning evilly.<br>Jones took a threatening step towards Jazmine, but she stood her ground:  
>"Hey bastard, I prefer you don't step to close to me; I'm allergic to squid-face."<br>"ENOUGH NONSENSE-UH!"  
>"Cough, anger management issues, cough."<br>Jones' claw immediately grasped her neck, as her hand shot down to her cutlass and quickly unsheathed it, cutting off one of Jones' many tentacles in the process. As ink spurted everywhere, and Jones roared in pain, she jumped off the Black Rose and swam as fast as she could towards the nearby island of Tortuga. Gasping for breath, she ran inside the nearest pub, knowing for fact that Jones could not follow her onto land.  
>But Jazmine couldn't help but notice, that right after she cut off one of Jones' tentacles, the odd girl was absent.<p>

No matter how mush she prepared herself for shock, Jackie was extremely shocked at the sight of the captain. Captain Victoria Raven was nothing like male pirates; she was so beautiful that most wouldn't ever guess that she was a pirate. Her dirty-blonde hair fell in elegant waves down her back, pulled back into a red bandanna. She wore large hoop earrings and a white blouse with puffy sleeves that showed off her beautifully curvy figure. She also wore trousers, mush like Anna, but hers were of a higher quality, and were black. She wore black sea boots, also of a nicer quality. When she smiled, her dark, kohl-lined eyes glimmered as she flashed a set of perfectly white teeth.  
>Victoria held out her hand to Jackie:<br>"Nice to meet our newest crew member. Now, lets get you something more comfortable to wear."  
>"Wait a moment."<br>Victoria raised an eyebrow at Jackie, who questioned:  
>"That's it? I'm just immediately part of your crew?"<br>Victoria looked at Anna, who nodded. Victoria grinned and said:  
>"Any friend of Anna's is a friend of mine."<br>Jackie thought about this, then smiled. She had found a new home. Victoria paused for a moment, then said to Anna:  
>"We are in desperate need for more rum; set course to the island of Tortuga."<p>

The Black Cat is one of the most busiest pubs in all of Tortuga. This is where Victoria liked to buy her rum because of the reasonable prices; also, the bartender is so daft that she can get free rum with just a wink of her sparkling eye. When she approached the bar, however, someone else was pointing a pistol at the bartender's head.  
>"Just give me the damned rum!" Jazmine yelled, cocking her pistol sharply. Victoria was quick to stop the violence, however.<br>"Here; I'll take care of it."  
>And with that, she slammed five pieces of eight down on the table. The tender nodded and handed Jazmine the rum. Then Victoria asked in a sweet voice:<br>"Can I get a couple barrels of rum by any chance?"  
>He nodded, and then went away to fetch her order. She then sat down by Jazmine.<br>"So…rough day, huh?"  
>Jazmine nodded, cursing under her breath. Victoria continued:<br>"Yeah, it's difficult to sail in such thick fog."  
>She took a swig out of Jazmine's rum. Jazmine rolled her eyes and said:<br>"It's especially difficult to sail when you have the Flying Dutchman after your hide."  
>Victoria slopped rum down her chin in shock:<br>"What did you say? You're on the run from Davy Jones?"  
>Jazmine nodded, taking a rather large swig of rum. Victoria looked curiously at her:<br>"What did you do?"  
>Jazmine replied:<br>"Well, other than attempting to murder 'No Quarter' Kathryn, which by the way was on his ship again when he found me, he also raised my ship from the depths after a rather hard hurricane."  
>"Wait; he's after you because you tried to kill 'No Quarter?'"<br>Jazmine shrugged:  
>"He seemed rather protective of her, to be honest. Not like Jones. He's after me mostly because of the goddamned ship, which was a piece of shit!"<br>She belched, and Victoria questioned:  
>"I'm curious; why'd you want to kill 'No Quarter' anyway? I've met her before; she seemed friendly… enough."<br>Jazmine laughed out loud:  
>"Friendly? 'No Quarter' Kathryn FRIENDLY? HA! You obviously do not know her very well! She must be the most inhumane and merciless pirate in the entire seven seas…other than Jones himself."<br>Victoria raised an eyebrow; should she believe Jazmine? Kathryn didn't seem so bad. And why would Jones be protective of her? Jones hates everyone equally; he would never play favorites, rather be protective over anyone. As the bartender returned, however, an idea slipped into Victoria's head:  
>"Hey, we're a little shorthanded onboard my ship; why don't you sail with us?"<br>Jazmine raised an eyebrow:  
>"Are you quite sure? What about Jones?"<br>Victoria laughed haughtily:  
>"Screw Jones and his fish-ass!"<br>Thus they exited the pub, and started towards the Scarlet Galleon. Suddenly, Victoria spotted someone:  
>"I'll be right back"<br>"But wait, who—"  
>And with that she was off, and Jazmine was left alone. She wandered around the city, vaguely unaware that she was being followed, that is, until she was knocked to the ground. She scrambled up quickly and gasped; she was face-to-face with "No Quarter" Kathryn herself.<br>"Y'know, I wasn't too happy about what you did on the Dutchman today, Banneker."  
>She unsheathed her broadsword and growled through clenched teeth:<br>"Not happy."  
>Then she attacked. Jazmine quickly dodged the blow and extracted her own cutlass. The metallic CLANGS filled the salty sea air as the two girls fought ravenously. Soon the fight moved to the alley behind the Black Cat, and Jazmine rapidly extracted her pistol and cocked it towards "No Quarter." Kathryn dodged, but was too late; the bullet hit her in the shoulder. She gasped as she collapsed to the ground, scarlet blood dripping from her already damp wound. Jazmine smirked and held her cutlass at Kathryn's neck.<br>"Any last words?" she sneered.  
>"No Quarter" glared at Jazmine, her eyes gleaming with hellish wonder. The kohl lining her eyes formed a sort of mask; a mask concealing hell itself.<br>"Oy! Jazmine!" Victoria called from the distance. While she was distracted, Kathryn kicked Jazmine's sword out of her hand and took off towards the docks. Jazmine cursed under her breath as she picked up and re-sheathed her cutlass. Swinging onto the Scarlet Galleon, Victoria questioned Jazmine:  
>"What were you doing? Was that 'No Quarter?'"<br>Jazmine looked around, then whispered:  
>"There's something you need to know about 'No Quarter' Kathryn."<p>

Night had fallen; the moon glistened against the calm, dark sea. The Blood Hawk sailed smoothly into the night. "No Quarter" Kathryn stood top deck, looking out into the darkness, clenching her bleeding shoulder with one hand, a bottle of rum in the other. There were footsteps behind her, and as she turned, she saw her first mate, Clover Barker.  
>"Captain, the Flying Dutchman is coming up, fast."<br>Kathryn rolled her eyes:  
>"I just got off the damned ship!"<br>Nonetheless, what Clover said was true. The Dutchman was indeed coming up to the Blood Hawk. Immediately, Davy Jones appeared onboard the Hawk. Kathryn greeted him:  
>"Haven't you had enough of me today? I tried to kill her, I really did! What more do you want?"<br>She spoke fast and angrily, and Jones was amused:  
>"You obviously didn't try very hard-ah!"<br>"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll try harder next time you send me to do your dirty work!"  
>Jones glared at her with such ferocity that Clover, no matter how much she loved and adored him, shrunk back in fear. Kathryn, on the other hand, didn't even flinch; she had no fear of Jones and his terrible wrath.<br>Jones' glare moved from her smug face to her bloody shoulder. She followed his gaze and rolled her eyes:  
>"Yeah, I didn't try; I just shot myself to make it look like I made an effort. Trust me, I'm not that dumb!"<br>"Did I even say anything? Did I even care-ah?" Jones growled.  
>"I never thought you did. I just figured you like shiny things and you thought my blood was shiny; either that or you're a vampire."<br>Jones took a threatening step towards her, which scared Clover so much that she ran under deck. Kathryn smiled at his anger:  
>"Y'know, it's not like I never complete a job; what about that Bennet bastard? I killed him, didn't I?"<br>"It was a very messy job-ah. There were to many witnesses-ah." Jones pointed out.  
>"Yeah, but I killed him nonetheless." Kathryn pointed out. She thought some more:<br>"And what about Mr. Barker?"  
>"He does not count-ah! You didn't finish the job!"<br>"Whom else was I supposed to kill?"  
>Jones glanced below deck; following his gaze, Kathryn gasped:<br>"You want me to kill my own first mate? Are you daft?"  
>Jones grinned:<br>"Never a good thing to get attached to your crew; you'll never know when you'll have tah do away with one of them-ah!"  
>Kathryn considered this, then Clover. They've been friends since childhood. Her father, being the great Christian he was, used to tell them Bible stories and sing Bible songs with them; he played along on his violin.<br>His death was a horrible tragedy.  
>Kathryn didn't mean to; never wanted to, but she had no choice. She was forced to kill him. Clover never knew who it was, and was broken-hearted when Kathryn left…<p>

{1766}  
>Clover looked out at the dawn rising, Kathryn by her side. Both of them were teary-eyed. They were both young, Kathryn 13 and Clover 12, and they had never been apart; best friends until the end. But it was on this day, that Kathryn was to sail away, never to be with her best friend again.<br>Ten years went by, and Kathryn came back to Wales to visit Clover. Clover, who had taken her father's place as a Missionary, was ecstatic to see Kathryn again, and immediately agreed to be Kathryn's first mate…  
>She never knew that it was her best friend that had murdered her father.<p>

Kathryn was silent for a moment as Jones stood waiting. Finally, she sighed.  
>"Well?" Jones questioned.<br>Kathryn looked across at him, for she was either as tall or almost as tall as he, and smiled:  
>"You are right; by dawn tomorrow, the job will be completed, and the Barker family will be no more."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: all things Pirate's of the Caribbean (c) Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio and Walt Disney Pictures

[chp. 2]  
>Jones smiled, and then vanished in thin air. Kathryn watched as the Flying Dutchman sailed down into the depths, gone from sight. She remained perfectly calm, even though there was a dirty job to be done; she had to murder her best friend by dawn.<br>Taking a rather large swig of rum, she grabbed her broadsword and hooked the hilt up to her belt. She then tucked her pistol into her belt as well. Leaning against the railing, she called:  
>"Clover, front and center!"<br>Clover quickly ran up and stood straight and regal in front of her captain. Kathryn rolled her eyes and said:  
>"At ease."<br>Clover giggled:  
>"Did you see him? He looked soooo HANDSOME with his tentacles all wriggly and such!"<br>Kathryn frowned, for she didn't like it when Clover crushed on Jones; it annoyed her.  
>"So…what did you call me up for, captain?" Clover asked innocently.<br>Kathryn paused, and then extracted her pistol. She caressed it, the sliver and black design, and well-polished body. She turned to face Clover, whose smile didn't fade at the sight of the pistol. Clover thought she knew her friend well; she thought that Kathryn would never betray her.  
>She never knew that Kathryn killed her father. She never suspected her.<br>"Well, you see, Jones left me another assignment."  
>Clover's smile immediately vanished; she didn't like the fact that Jones was forcing Kathryn to be a murderer against her will. Little did she know that Kathryn wasn't forced; she chose it. Clover had no idea that her best friend was a ruthless murderer.<br>"What's the assignment?" Clover asked. Kathryn looked at her, thinking over her response.  
>Suddenly, a wicked smile crossed her face:<br>"This."  
>The pistol fired, and Clover fell to the ground.<p>

"…I don't understand. How do you know this?"  
>Victoria, Jackie, Anna and Jazmine were gathered around a table onboard the Scarlet Galleon, and Jazmine was telling everything she knows about "No Quarter" Kathryn.<br>"It's true; she does all of Jones' dirty work, willingly too."  
>Jackie gasped:<br>"So, when she killed my father, she was following Jones' orders? It wasn't her fault?"  
>Jazmine laughed:<br>"Well, you see, here's the thing; she can refuse, and has before. She chooses not to. She willingly murders people for Jones."  
>She leaned in closer and whispered:<br>"I've heard it been told that she may be Jones' flesh and blood."  
>Victoria gasped:<br>"No way! You're lying!"  
>"I'm not sure about any of this; this is all stuff that I've heard." Jazmine stated.<br>"It's a bunch of lies! Kathryn's not a merciless tyrant!" Victoria yelled.  
>Jazmine shrugged:<br>"Believe it or not, Victoria, but she's not the person you think she is."

Kathryn stood, holding the still-flaming pistol in her steady hand. Clover stood shakily, a dead seagull by her right foot. She gasped:  
>"You tried to kill me!"<br>Kathryn was silent, but didn't lower her pistol. Clover's eyes began to well with tears:  
>"This was your assignment from Jones?"<br>"No," Kathryn said:  
>"My assignment was to finish a previously begun job."<br>"And what assignment was that?" Clover said, the tears streaming. Kathryn looked at her:  
>"Clover, I murdered your father. Jones felt that I didn't finish the job and I needed to kill you because you knew too much."<br>Clover was confused, as well as shocked:  
>"Wait, why did you kill my father? What did I know too much about?"<br>Kathryn sighed, then lowered her pistol:  
>"I murdered your father because Jones told me to. Jonathan Barker refused to pay his debt to Jones, so I had to pay it for him. Jones felt that I had become to close to you, which is why he told me to kill you; you know to much about me."<br>She paused, then continued:  
>"I'm not sorry about your father's death. I'm not sorry that I must kill you, my best friend, and lastly…"<br>She unsheathed her broadsword:  
>"…I'm not sorry I left you all alone ten years ago."<br>She lifted her sword high and brought it down with extreme and inhumane force. Clover was quick, though; she dodged the sword and unsheathed her own. Tears streaming down her face, she sorrowfully fought her traitorous best friend.

The night faded into the morn, and still the fight wore on. Kathryn already had a serious disadvantage with her injured shoulder, but when Clover's cutlass jabbed into it (HARD), she screamed in agony as blood once again spurted out of the wound, only this time with twice as much force and blood. Dropping her broadsword, she collapsed, grasping her shoulder and painfully shutting her eyes.  
>When she opened them, the first thing she saw was Clover's cutlass. She smiled:<br>"You wont kill me; you can't."  
>Clover's face was cold, yet tear-stained:<br>"You murdered my father."  
>"Clover, I had no choice! I had to!"<br>"I would've died rather than killed my best friends' father!"  
>"I've told you, I—"<br>"I WOULD'VE DIED!"  
>Clover's angered roar echoed and destroyed the silent vigil of the night. Kathryn stared up at her, still grasping her wounded shoulder. Clover dropped her cutlass, then collapsed onto the deck, sobbing. All was still and silent for a moment, and then Kathryn stood, wincing in pain. She then walked over and picked up her broadsword and re-sheathed it. Looking back at Clover, who had by now stopped sobbing and was sitting up, wiping her tears and hiccupping. Kathryn stood by her, expression unfathomable:<br>"You say you would've died rather than killed my father?"  
>Clover shook her head:<br>"I w-wouldn't have killed him; I have n-n-no point nor purpose. Plus, I c-c-can't kill him if I don't even k-know who he is."  
>She looked pointedly at Kathryn.<br>Immediately, Kathryn's eyes sparked up in newly found hatred and anger. Clover shrunk back, for she had never seen her friend with such hatred; hot, fiery anger.  
>Kathryn spoke through clenched teeth:<br>"'Tis a good thing that you do not know of his identity! That's a good thing and a necessary precaution!"  
>She sighed:<br>"You know too much already."  
>All was silent for a moment, then Clover questioned:<br>"Well?"  
>Kathryn was silent, so she continued:<br>"Are you going t-to kill me…o-or what?"  
>Silence.<br>Clover took this chance to get up on her feet. She made an effort to retreat below deck, but a quick flash of steel blocked her way. She looked up at Kathryn, who had unsheathed her broadsword and was smiling in an odd, evil way.  
>"I'm sorry, but I must keep my promise to Davy Jones, therefore you must die—"<br>BOOM!  
>"…Ow, mother fu—!"<br>Clover looked up to see Kathryn up against the wheel, her shoulder, once again, spewing out bright ruby-red blood like a geyser. Clover couldn't help but laughing:  
>"Wow Kat, you really do have an extremely unlucky shoulder!"<br>Kathryn growled:  
>"Shut it!"<br>Kathryn made an effort to stand, but ended up screaming in pain instead. Clover hesitated for a moment; Kathryn could just be faking it. If she went over to help her up, she might pull out a pistol and shoot her right between the eyes, just like that. But as she stared at the blood, still gushing, she made her decision. Kathryn opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.  
>BOOM!<br>This time, both girls ducked in cover. Kathryn gritted her teeth in anger, then ran down the staircase and into the crews cabin, grabbing a metal pan and a wooden spoon on her way. When she arrived, she yelled while banging on the pan with the spoon:  
>"HEY YOU! YOU LAZY BASTARDS! GET YOUR ARSES UP HERE AND BLOW THEIR GODDAMNED SHIP UP!"<br>"Aye, captain," one of them said, slipping on his boots. Kathryn replied by hitting him over the head with the pan, none to gently, and yelled to the others:  
>"LETS GO! HURRY UP!"<br>She then ran back on deck to see who was shooting at the Blood Hawk. Despite her wound, she scurried up the ratlines to get a better look.

{1768}

The night sky was lit up in an eerie reddish tint as Jacqueline Bennet looked out her bedroom window to watch as redcoats fired their pistols at a nearby pirate ship. She finally caught sight of her father, Admiral Bennet, confronting the captain. Jacqueline squinted harder and gasped; the captain is a girl?  
>Jacqueline leaned into the window frame just in time to see the captain swipe out her pistol and shoot her father. He winced and extracted his small sword as she extracted her broadsword. Jacqueline gasped every time she shoved him, every time he cut himself, every chance her father had to get slaughtered. As the captain raised her sword, Jacqueline looked away. When she looked back, she did not see her father, but only the captain, laughing…<br>Jacqueline screamed and ran down towards the street as the fighting died out, calling:  
>"Father! Oh, please, answer me!"<br>She ran towards the docks:  
>"FATHER!"<br>Looking down at the water, she gasped: a body floated, staining the water red…the body of her father. Jacqueline collapsed in sorrow for the loss of her father, and in rage towards the evil captain.  
>"Aw…poor little miss-uh."<br>Jacqueline looked behind her; it was the captain. The captain, seeing her questioning look (or was it anger? Who cares), held out her hand and said:  
>"'No Quarter' Kathryn. Nice to meet yeh."<br>Jacqueline's face morphed into a look of pure hatred (yup! It was anger, not confusion!) as she reached into the water and grabbed her father's sword.  
>"Whoa, missy! Don't be handling such a sharp object that you don't know how to use!"<br>Kathryn's voice was one of pure mocking and teasing, which extremely angered Jacqueline. Kathryn shrugged, and then extracted her broadsword, motioning for Jacqueline to attack at will. Jackie did attack, however, Kathryn was stronger; immediately, Jackie was knocked to the ground by the intense evil force. A maniacal laugh rang throughout the heavens as the blade scraped Jackie's forearm. Kathryn laughed as Jackie cried out in pain. Kathryn raised her sword high…  
>"FIRE!"<br>BOOM!  
>Kathryn yelled as several muskets were fired at her. A bullet hit her in the back as the blood spewed from the wound. Jackie gagged; she got woozy at the sight of blood. Kathryn scowled and said:<br>"You escaped by sheer luck you insolent brat. Mark my words, though…"  
>She began towards the docks:<br>"…I will have your soul, and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
>BOOM!<br>"Damn!" Kathryn muttered as a bullet hit her leg. She limped quickly towards a ship flying a grotesque Jolly Roger as the redcoats re-loaded their muskets. Jackie ran after the ship, yelling as she did:  
>"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE 'NO QUARTER'! MARK MY WORDS!"<br>Jacqueline's mouth fell open as the gun ports opened…

Jacqueline gasped as she jumped up from her nightmarish slumber.  
>"Bad dream?" Annabelle asked.<br>"Yeah…h-horrible," Jackie said shakily. Anna rolled off her bunk and knelt next to Jackie, who was sitting up on hers, sweat mixing with tears.  
>"What was your dream about?"<br>Jackie shook her head sadly:  
>"It was about my father's death."<br>Annabelle sighed; she didn't want to make Jackie re-live her noble father's death, so she just sat silently. The solemn vigil was interrupted when Victoria ran in, yelling:  
>"Wake up! The Blood Hawk has been spotted!"<br>"And it has company!" Jazmine shouted after her!  
>All four of them turned to see the two ships blowing cannons into each other…<p>

Kathryn's eyes widened as she caught sight of the East India Trading Company's ship, the Majesty, continuing to blast the Blood Hawk apart.  
>"…Oh shit…"<br>She hurried down the ratlines:  
>"OH SHIT! IT'S THE MAJESTY, AND SHE WANT REVENGE!"<br>"Why are you so worried? It's just a ship full of W.W.D.s. They can't…hurt…shit…"  
>As the ship sailed next to the Hawk, Clover noticed its extreme size and number of cannons. Their small little vessel, as mighty as it was, could not withstand the Majesty.<br>"So captain…"  
>Kathryn turned to face the sailor who had spoken:<br>"What exactly is your plan to blast apart those monsters?"  
>Kathryn rolled her eyes, then flipped out her pistol and shot the sailor. Before he could even react, he dropped to the deck, dead.<br>"Anyone else have any…questions?"  
>All was silent.<br>"THEN GET BACK TO WORK!"  
>Clover's eyes widened; she had never seen her friend so merciless; so enraged. It frightened her; was this the real Kathryn? She had…changed. Changed since before the day that her father took her away…<br>Her father.  
>SPLASH!<br>"Finally! Took him long enough!"  
>Kathryn smiled as the Flying Dutchman emerged from the water and easily took down the Majesty.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: all things Pirate's of the Caribbean (c) Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio and Walt Disney Pictures

[chp. 3]

Victoria watched through her spyglass as the _Dutchman_ emerged and destroyed one of the East India Trading Company's most feared vessels. But that didn't startle her as much as the _Dutchman_ itself:

"Oh shit, it's him!"

Jazmine ran up next to her and yanked the spyglass out of her hands:

"Dammit! How'd he find us?"

Victoria yanked back her spyglass:

"I'm sorry Jazmine! I didn't think he'd be able to find you!"

"Well, isn't this just fucking wonderful! I'm as good as a starfish now!"

"Hey, better than being a squid," Annabelle said, walking onto the deck.

"Or a blowfish," Jackie added, giggling.

"Not amused guys, not one bit!" Jazmine yelled, pacing the deck.

Victoria, Jackie, and Anna all laughed as the ship approached the _Blood Hawk_. Kathryn watched as it came up on the starboard side, the _Flying Dutchman_ still floating by the port side.

"Do you know the captain?" Clover questioned, referring to the _Scarlet Galleon_.

"Yes. She and I have…met before."

Kathryn, ignoring the _Dutchman_ completely, grabbed a line and swung onto the _Scarlet Galleon_, Clover following close behind. Victoria was the first to greet them.

"Hello Kathryn. It's been too long."

"Yes…it has."

Kathryn's voice was calm, yet stiff. They stared at each other for a moment, expressions unfathomable, then they both began screaming at once:

"I swear on the bloody _Flying Dutchman_ itself, I WILL have Jack Sparrow's head served on a silver platter, and YOU WILL help me in retrieving it!" Kathryn yelled, jabbing an accusing finger at Victoria. Victoria glared at Kathryn as she shouted:

"I will not betray my Jacky-poo no matter how many threats you throw in my face! And if you get your 'evil protector' out here to ask if 'I fear death,' I will laugh in his face, yelling: 'death? You make me laugh! Go on, kill me; I embrace death. Death…'"

She took a threatening step towards Kathryn, their noses almost touching:

"'…Death is the greatest adventure. I welcome it!'"

Kathryn glared a fearsome glare that was joined by a vehement growl as Davy Jones appeared on the deck of the _Scarlet Galleon_. Jazmine muttered various curse words as he roared in her face:

"Our debt is not yet settled-uh!"

"Yeah, about that…erm, well…I was thinking, how about some pretty jewelry instead of my soul, eh? You like jewelry, right? You can give it to your little watch dog you're standing beside!" Jazmine said. Victoria and Anna laughed heartily at the crude joke. Jackie, on the other hand, stayed completely silent, not taking her eyes off of Kathryn. Kathryn noticed this and smiled evilly at her as Jones continued to argue with Banneker. Jackie's eyes narrowed when she did this, contemplating how she could kill Kathryn without Jones ever finding out.

" Do not test meh! You agreed; one hundred years of servitude! You shouldn't have made a debt that you were too scared to pay-uh!" Jones said, his accent strongly showing as he spat those words in Jazmine's face. At the subject of her being scared of him Jazmine became infuriated and extracted her cutlass:

"No one…calls me…a…coward…EVER!"

Her yells rang out as she advanced upon Jones. Jones simply laughed as he knocked her sword out of her hand and held his at her throat. Jazmine then yelled out many useless curse words that I have no use in repeating as Jones stood there, his eyes cold as ice and full of hatred.

"…And I swear, you'll get my soul over my fucked-up shit-filled dead body, you fish-faced dumbass!"

"That—"

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET FISHSTICK! AND ON TOP OF YOU BEING DUMB, YOU ALSO STINK! YOU SMELL LIKE FREAKIN' SEAWEED! OK, _NOW_ I'M DONE!"

"Good-uh. Now, about your debt—"

"WAIT A MINUTE, I HAVE MORE TO SAY YOU BITCH—"

_"NO YOU DO NOT-UH!"_

All eyes turned towards the voice that spoke out. Kathryn glared at Jazmine, annoyance crossing her kohl-lined face.

"Wow…do you even know how much you sounded like Jones when you just spoke just now? DUDE!" Victoria yelled, shock echoing from her face into her vocal cords and out through her voice.

"What does that have to with anything we were just talking about?" Kathryn asked, utterly confused by Victoria's dumb blondlieness.

"What? I just thought it sounded really creepy is all!"

Anna shrugged as Kathryn shot her a confused expression. Victoria simply giggled. Jazmine glared at Kathryn:

"Ok, I see…so you two _do_ have some sort of alliance going on here…DON'T YOU? HMMMMM?"

Kathryn raised an eyebrow:

"Whom? An alliance with whom? I'm confused; I'm not fluent in the language of stupidity."

Jazmine rolled up her sleeves threateningly, but before she could throw any punches, Victoria said:

"No, don't Jazzy-Maan. It's not even worth it. Just a waste of time."

Jazmine glared, but nonetheless unrolled her sleeves. She pointed a finger at Jones:

"I don't give a shit whether or not you will kill me if I don't join your crew. Go ahead; send your little sea monster! I am not afraid of your stupid wrath; you want to know what my fear is? My fear is that I will lose my piratical freedom, and I wont tolerate that, so fuck off!"

Kathryn made a move to attack Jazmine, but between Clover grabbing and pulling onto her right arm and Jones grabbing onto her left with his crab claw (which hurt like a bitch), it was no use. Jazmine stuck her tongue out at them, and then retreated below deck. Victoria turned to them before retreating into her captain's cabin:

"You can get off my ship now, y'know."

Anna also went below deck. Jackie, instead of following her friends below deck walked over by Kathryn and looked her straight in the eye as she said:

"I WILL have my revenge, 'No Quarter.' I SWEAR BY THAT!"

Kathryn grinned:

"Oh look, it's the little girl whose father used to work in the doughnut shop! Sorry to hear about your father!"

Jackie raised an eyebrow:

"My father used to work for the Royal Navy!"

"…Oh yeah! It was that Shipley's girl that had the doughnut shop. Yeah, she was a better sport about her father's death than you are; she said something about everyone deserves a second chance and gave me a free box of doughnuts; my favorite! Chocolate with sprinkles!"

Jackie scowled:

"Man…now I wanna doughnut!"

Clover licked her lips:

"Yeah, I could go for a powdered sugar one right now…or maybe a lemon-filled!"

Jackie shook her head:

"If you're going to get lemon-filled, you'll want to go with Dunkin' Doughnuts. They have the best jelly-filled ones there."

Kathryn added:

"They may have the best jelly-filled, but Krispy Kreme has the best original glazed!"

All three of them nodded in agreement as their stomachs growled furiously at their food talk. Kathryn thought carefully, then said:

"Hey…there's a Krispy Kreme shop in Tortuga, isn't their? Lets all go there and get some rum while we're at it!"

Clover and Jackie nodded furiously:

"YEAH! YO HO-HO, AND A BOTTLE OF RUM!"

Victoria peeked her head out of the captain's cabin:

"Did you guys say…r-rum?"

"Yup. We're going to Tortuga. Wanna come?" Jackie invited.

Kathryn smiled:

"I say we just put aside our differences and have a girls night out. What do you say?"

"AMEN!" Jazmine yelled, running up the stairs, Annabelle following close behind:

"Dammit! Why didn't we think of this before?"

Davy Jones was still there, in utter shock with the extreme change of mood. He grimaced before releasing Kathryn's arm and disappearing back onto the _Flying Dutchman_.

Kathryn grinned as her vessel and the _Scarlet Galleon_ sailed up to the island of Tortuga.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Clover squealed excitedly.

Inside the town's main pub, the Black Cat, many a sailor drank rum and boasted to women about their "adventures upon the high seas." The sluttish girls giggled as the men slopped rum down their shirts.

Victoria easily scored a free round of drinks for them all as they sat down at the bar. By sundown, even "No Quarter" had forgotten why she hated her companions so much! ^_^

"Dude, lets have a drinking contest!" Jazmine yelled, thrusting her mug in the air.

"Hear, hear!" Jackie and Anna yelled, belching. Victoria rolled her eyes:

"Oh, come on, there's no point! We all KNOW who would win!"

"Yeah; ME!"

Victoria raised an eyebrow at "No Quarter:"

"Um, did that alcohol go to your thick little head? Of course Iwould win!"

"Is that a challenge?" Kathryn sneered. Victoria grinned:

"Your on! Waiter, we need another go 'round!"

And so the battle was on. Kathryn downed a mug and motioned for another. Victoria glared as she also reached for a second helping. Clover sniffed the mug she had in her hand, then screamed and dropped it when she spied a cockroach crawling out of it. Everyone laughed as she ran around in circles, screeching; 'twas but only a short intermission.

One hour later, Kathryn had drunk two full barrels of rum and was working on her third, Victoria dusting off her second. The others had by then long since stopped and were piled upon each other, Jazmine on top, screeching:

"YEAH VICKY! KICK SOME QUARTER ASS! *belch* YOU CAN DO IT!"

Kathryn laughed as Victoria's eyes began to roll to the back of her head. Jackie belched:

"Damn…that *belch* chick's got an iron…. *groan* stomach…."

Her eyelids fluttered as she passed out. Kathryn looked Victoria in the eye, and then downed her mug in one slick gulp, still steady and alert. Victoria gave up, slamming her mug on the table and passing out on top of Jazmine, who cursed in protest. Kathryn jumped on top of the table and yelled:

"YES! VICTORY-UH!"

SMASH!

Kathryn looked behind her to see a drunken laggard punch another drunk, then another. It was like dominoes as the musicians played a happy little merry tune as many a fistfight with guns ensued. Kathryn grinned:

"Showtime."

Pulling out her sword, she nailed the nearest drunk right in the kisser, ducking as someone tried to hit her with a glass bottle from behind. In return, she flopped out her pistol and shot him squarely between the eyes. She then spun around and began to swordfight the nearest pirate.

At that moment, Clover recovered from the drinking contest and, seeing the situation at hand, extracted her sword and helped Kathryn kick some drunken arse.

"Just like old times, eh?" Clover said jokingly to Kathryn. Kathryn, who was breathless due to the immense amount of alcohol in her system, nodded wearily but pressed on with the swordfight. Laughing, Clover knocked a man in the shin then turned on another. Suddenly the fight halted as one particularly drunk laggard (perhaps even more alcohol in his veins than "No Quarter"!) shouted:

"All right, c' mon, who's first? Form an orderly line and I'll have you all one-by-one; who's first—"

SMASH!

The drunk fell facedown, revealing a pirate holing a broken bottle of rum. He shouted:

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!"

"Hear-hear!" Clover and Kathryn yelled, Kathryn's yell a tad weaker than Clover's, but nonetheless jolly. Everyone else in the bar followed suit as they re-sheathed their swords. As they made their way back to their table, Clover and Kathryn's drinking companions began awakening and rubbing their heads painfully.

"Ug…I had a horrible nightmare that 'No Quarter' Kathryn actually beat ME in a drinking contest!" Victoria wailed, wincing.

Kathryn laughed:

"Time to wake up; it's true!"

"Yeah, now get your fat ass off of me, yeh filthy laggard!" Jazmine yelled at Victoria. Giggling, she hoisted herself off of Jazmine. Jackie and Anna both were feeling so horribly that neither of them said a word as they slumped back out towards the docks and onto the _Scarlet Galleon_. Victoria, Kathryn, Clover and Jazmine lagged behind.

"…Hey, it's Jacky-poo!" Victoria all of the sudden squealed. Kathryn was suddenly alert as she spotted Jack Sparrow loading rum and food onto his vessel, the _Black Pearl_. Ignoring Victoria's screams, she un-sheathed her sword and ran towards the ship.

"Jack Sparrow!"

Jack spun around to see who addressed him; his kohl-lined eyes widened in shock.

"…Bugger, I can explain—"

"I don't have the time, or patience to deal with your foolish blabbering! You have a debt to pay!"

She said the last words so vehemently that Jack shivered. He glanced behind her, then grinned.

SMASH!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: all things Pirate's of the Caribbean (c) Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio and Walt Disney Pictures

[chp. 4]

"That is embarrassing!"

Clover nodded, wincing. Both of them, Kathryn and Clover, were leaning on the rail and Clover was refreshing Kathryn's alcohol-crippled memory.

"So, let me get this straight," Kathryn clarified. "I basically drank myself silly, saw Jack Sparrow but was too drunk to kill him and got hit over the head with a bottle of rum by Victoria, had to be dragged onboard _my_ ship by _you_, and slept the whole damned day?"

Clover nodded; it was nightfall and Kathryn was not the only who slept the whole day, but Clover, Victoria, Jackie and Jazmine all did too. The only one who was awake was Anna, but she had such a painful hangover that she was nearly useless until evening, when everyone woke up. They departed from Tortuga at dawn and slept until nightfall.

Everyone awoke with a horrid hangover. Kathryn was used to them, however, and was able to deal with the pain. She was already good at dealing with pain anyway (such as battle wound), which made her all the more frightful.

"Oh, I wish I were an Oscar Meyer wiener! That is what I'd really like to be—"

"SHUT UP JACKIE! I'VE GOT ENOUGH OF A HEADACE AS IS! I DON'T NEED THE ADDITION OF YOU FUCKED-UP SINGING—"

"YOU'RE MAKING MY HEADACE WORSE BY YELLING! SHUT UP JAZMINE!"

"YOU SHUT UP YOU DUMBASS!"

"Guys! All of you SHUT IT!"

All eyes turned to Annabelle, whose head was ducked over a set of navigational charts and whose hands bore a set of navigation tools…wow, lots of navigation.

"What in the name of Davy Jones' Locker are you navigating Anna?" Victoria asked, looking over Anna's shoulder at the map. Anna paid no attention to her and continued with her work. A few minutes passed, then she whispered:

"Isla Cruces."

Silence…

"WHAT?"

Anna rolled her eyes, then turned towards her fellow hung-over shipmates:

"Isla Cruces; that's where Jack Sparrow was headed."

"And how do you know this?" Jackie questioned.

"The direction by which he had his sails turned, the direction and course in which he sailed off by, and the wind speed and knots."

The whole crew looked at her as if she were speaking Chinese. She rolled her eyes and said:

"I used the map!"

"Oh!"

Anna nodded:

"I swear, when you guys are drunk, you're stupider than me when I'm not drunk!"

"You should get drunk more often then!" Jazmine said.

Anna narrowed her eyebrows, and then Victoria asked:

"Why did you take the time to figure this all out?"

Anna rolled her eyes:

"Because, you all want revenge on 'No Quarter' for something, and Jack Sparrow is after the heart of Davy Jones. It is obvious that 'No Quarter' is in cahoots with Jones in some way—"

"DAUGHTER!" Jazmine coughed.

Anna continued:

"Therefore, she will follow Jack to Isla Cruces in order to guard the heart. Also, Jazmine, Davy Jones will be there, so you can taunt him some more."

"YAY!" Jazmine yelled. Anna turned to Victoria:

"What do you say, captain? Shall we?"

Victoria grinned:

"Set course for Isla Cruces!"

Kathryn paced the deck; it was the middle of the night.

"Why are we still…awake?" Clover yawned.

"Because…I'm thinking."

A few more moments of silence, then Kathryn gasped:

"…oh my god—"

SPLASH!

Kathryn, wide-eyed, swung onto the _Dutchman_, where Davy Jones greeted her.

"Captain, I saw Jack Sparrow! He's headed towards—"

"I KNOW-UH!"

This silenced Kathryn; he must be pissed! Jones looked at her, then calmed himself:

"Chart a course to Isla Cruces. Yehre one and only job is teh kill Sparrah. The crew will fetch the chest."

Kathryn nodded, her eyes eager; finally, Jack shall be slain. She turned to board her ship when Jones stopped her:

"One more thing; lay of the rum-uh!"

Kathryn was still laughing when she got back on the _Blood Hawk_.

The race was on! _Black Pearl_ versus _Flying Dutchman_, _Scarlet Galleon_ versus _Blood Hawk_! Who will get there first?

"Island spotted! Weigh anchor!" Victoria cried out. Anna scurried to lower the anchor and Jazmine readied a long boat. Jackie on the other hand ran up to Victoria and asked:

"Are they here yet?"

"Um…"

Victoria squinted; the _Black Pearl_ and the_ Flying Dutchman _were already there, but the _Blood Hawk_ was absent. Victoria grinned; they won the race.

Victoria was wrong; the _Blood Hawk_ had arrived with the _Dutchman_. The reason she couldn't see it was because the immensity of Jones' ship blocked Kathryn's ship by a long shot. Kathryn strapped her broadsword to her belt and grabbed her pistol. Clover followed suite, grinning:

"Yay! We're gonna see Davy Jones!" she squeaked. Kathryn hit her over the head:

"You idiot! Jones can't set foot on land!"

Clover grinned:

"I knew that!"

Kathryn, rolling her eyes, swung of the ship and into the shallows, Clover following suit.

Captain Jack Sparrow stood regally in the hot Caribbean sun as Elizabeth Swann paced the beach, looking intently upon a black compass. Former commodore James Norrington stood as well, leaning against a shovel, yawning. After a few long moments, Elizabeth slumped onto the sand, dropping the compass frustratingly:

"It doesn't work; and it certainly doesn't show you what you want most!"

Jack hurried over as Norrington rolled his eyes, bored and tired of looking for something that doesn't exist. Jack looked down at the compass:

"Yes it does; you're sitting on it!"

Elizabeth looked at him:

"Beg pardon?"

"Move," he ordered, motioning towards Norrington to begin digging. Norrington reluctantly jabbed his shovel into the sand…

After a few long moments, Norrington's shovel hit something.

"I am Christopher Columbus, and I say 'land ho-!"

"SIT DOWN YOU IDIOT!" Jazmine and Victoria yelled in unison at Jackie. Anna began cracking up as Jackie sat with a hurt expression such as one you might find on a dog with its tail between its legs.

Upon washing up on the shore, Victoria searched, then began walking towards Jack Sparrow, who currently had his ear next to a certain thumping chest.

"…it's real…" Elizabeth whispered in awe. Norrington looked at Jack:

"You actually were telling the truth!"

Jack looked slightly hurt:

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised!"

"With good reason!"

Elizabeth turned, and a smile swept across her face:

"Will!"

She ran into his welcoming embrace and kissed him, a kiss of true love and affection, a kiss that waited too long, a true kiss, a passionate kiss, a—

"SCREW THE ROMANCE PEOPLE!"

Everyone looked towards Victoria but Jack, who looked as if he were bracing himself for a beating…or at least another slap. Jack felt a tap on his shoulder. He cautiously turned around:

"Ah, Victoria!"

He winced, yet the slap didn't come. Victoria laughed as he opened his eyes.

"Aren't you at least a little bored with the whores in Tortuga? But then again, you have your little chew toy over there."

She nodded towards Elizabeth.

"No no no! You see, she's—"

SLAP!

Jack rubbed his face:

"…finally—"

SLAP-SLAP!

"…ow, I deserved that!"

"Hell yeah, you did!"

"Yeah, go Vicky!" Jazmine ran up to Victoria and high-fived her, Jackie and Anna close behind. Jack looked up and refrained from shouting in joy; look at all the piratical women!

"How did you get here?" Norrington asked Will. Jack turned back to the chest and Will:

"Yeah, that's a good question!"

Will replied:

"Sea turtles mate! A pair of them strapped to my feet!"

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack said, grinning.

"But I owe you thanks Jack; after you forced me on that godforsaken ship—"

"WHAT?" Elizabeth screeched.

"WHAT?" Jack copied. Will finished his sentence:

"I was reunited with my father."

Tears filled Jackie's eyes at the word "father."

"Oh…you're welcome then!" Jack said.

"Hey, you alright Jackie?"

Jackie hastily wiped her eyes:

"Yeah…peachy."

"Everything you said to me; every word was a lie!" Elizabeth accused.

"Pretty much," Jack admitted. He turned to Will, who was unsheathing a dagger, key at hand, and kneeling by the Dead Man's Chest.

"Oy! What are you doing?" Jack yelled.

"I'm gonna kill Jones."

A blade appeared beneath Wills chin; Jack let out a girlish scream of fright.

"Not on my watch-uh!"

Kathryn smiled as she held out her hand:

"C' mon, hand it over; your life needn't be wasted over a damned chest."

Will was confused:

"Who are you?"

"IG-NAY ON IDENTITY-AY! SHUT IT WILLIAM!" Jack squealed backing away slowly. Kathryn swiped out her pistol; ah! It's shiny:

"Jack Sparrow; we meet again! Jones has asked me politely to impolitely take away your life!"

Norrington extracted his sword and aimed it at Kathryn:

"I don't know who you are, but Beckett requires the contents of that chest, and you have nothing to do with it, so stand aside—"

"Actually, I have everything to do with it, Mr. Norrington."

Norrington's eyes widened; how did she know his name. Kathryn merely smiled at his stupid shock. Jack knocked her pistol out of her hand while her back was turned with his sword. She growled as Will also extracted his sword:

"I made a promise to my father…and I plan to keep it!"

"Aww…a noble pirate. What a sweet oxymoron!"

And with that, the battle began. Kathryn jabbed at Will, who skillfully blocked the blow. She jumped out of the way of Norrington and Jack's blow, while at the same time grabbing the key out of Will's hand. She took off down the beach.

Meanwhile, Victoria laughed at Elizabeth, who was now chunking rocks at the fighting pirates, screaming insanely. Jackie, looked back at the pirates, then grabbed the chest and ran in the opposite direction.

Anna stopped her:

"Where are you going with that?"

"I don't really know…"

She looked back;

"But away from here!"

She wiggled out of Anna's grasp:

"Wait! Not without me!"

Jackie smiled, and the two friends ran down the beach, laughing. Their laughter ceased as the _Dutchman's_ crew emerged from the water, bearing swords and other weapons to kill them all…what a happy day it truly is!

Jackie dropped the chest:

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Victoria, Elizabeth and Jazmine spun around; Jackie and Anna ran past them. They looked at each other, confused, then turned around…

"Shit!"

They extracted their swords, beating off the monsters one-by-one.

"Well…this didn't go according to plan!" Victoria yelled.

"Yes it did!"

Jazmine locked swords with a crew member, then taunted:

"You look like a fish stick, you look like a fish stick!"

Victoria laughed as they continued to kick monster ass.

Kathryn ran and ran, but the men were faster and soon caught up with her. Jack was the first to reach her, raising his sword high. She grinned as she ducked and tripped him, hanging the key around her neck for safe keeping and taking off towards a nearby mission.

"Bugger!" she could hear Jack yell frustratingly as Norrington and Will caught up with him. She laughed as she shimmied up the bell tower and to the roof.

"…shit!"

It was higher up then she thought! Well, there was no time to just stand around like a damned fool; Will was the first to reach the roof and was ready to attack. Kathryn could handle one skilled pirate against her, and when Jack followed Will, she could handle that too. But when Norrington joined the fight, it was a bit overwhelming; her sword was knocked out of her hand and fell to the ground. Kathryn gulped as three sharp blades were pointed towards her.

"Wow…this was easier than I thought!" Will commented.

"She's lost without Jones," Jack said knowingly. "No Quarter" spat in his face:

"Blaggard!"

"Jones?" Will questioned. Kathryn smiled:

"Oh! So you _didn't_ tell them!"

Jack looked nervously at Will and Norrington:

"It's none of their concern!"

"Well, maybe not his," she nodded towards Norrington, "But, _definitely_ HIS!"

Will frowned:

"Jack…who is she?"

Jack growled and thrust his sword towards Kathryn. Kathryn jumped back:

"HA!"

Then, without thinking, she jumped off the roof and to the ground. The three men looked down to see her brush herself off, unharmed, and pick up her sword. She looked up at them and stuck her tongue out before running off.

"Jack…_who is she?_"

Jack looked from Norrington to Will, a nervous expression on his face. If they found out who she was, they'd steal his ship and leave him to be murdered by Jones! Or worse…leave him to be massacred by "No Quarter" Kathryn!

Will pointed his sword at Jack:

"Tell me, or else—"

"Now, now, William, you don't want to be doing that…"

Jack backed onto the millwheel connected to the mission, Will following behind. Suddenly, there was a crack, and the millwheel separated from the mission, Will and Jack fighting on top of it. Norrington jumped inside just as it began to roll away into the rain forest.

Victoria caught sight of something as she continued to fight the _Dutchman's_ crew:

"HEY!"

Pintel and Ragetti turned and gasped; they were making an effort to run off unseen with the Dead Man's Chest, but did not succeed due to Victoria's yell. The crew turned and charged after the two, Victoria and Jazmine close in front. Victoria caught up with them first and caused them to drop the chest. Victoria scooped in up and ran deep into the rainforest. She froze when she saw Kathryn.

"Hey, WATCH IT!"

THUD!

Kathryn ran into Victoria, and they both collapsed:

"Hey, watch where you're going, doofus!" Kathryn yelled.

"I'm not the one that was running like a damned fool!" Victoria yelled. The two continued to squabble as the crew inched closer to them. Victoria suddenly jumped out of the argument and ran off. Kathryn was confused…until the mill wheel rolled on top of her!

"Ow-!"

Will gashed her shoulder from behind. She grabbed onto the metal bars of the wheel and fought back, ignoring her bloody shoulder even though it hurt like a bitch. Jack snuck up behind her and yanked the key from around her neck. He them jumped out of the wheel. Kathryn gritted her teeth frustratingly as she jumped after Jack. Jack landed, then turned; "No Quarter" was charging after him! He quickly scrambled up and took off, key at hand. Victoria was also running, chest at hand, when she ran into Jack:

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'm just running into everyone today—"

"Shh!" He hissed, scrambling into some underbrush and dragging her with him. "No Quarter" flew past, too furious to notice anything. Jack peeked to make sure she was out of sight before emerging, Victoria right behind him.

"…that was too close!" Jack exclaimed, out of breath.

"Psycho bitch!" Victoria agreed. Jack nodded, then looked at her; he smiled a golden-toothed grin:

"I almost forgot how pretty you were, Vicky."

Victoria smiled:

"Yeah…if you think that compliments can account for your actions, you really are the dumbest pirate in the Caribbean…but thanks anyway!"

Jack eyed the Dead Man's Chest still in her clutches:

"So…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you want the chest; better you than 'No Quarter,' that's for sure!"

She handed him the chest and he grinned, placing the key in the lock and turning it. He swung open the lid, revealing the bloody interior and the large beating heart of Davy Jones. Victoria looked at it curiously; Jack was surprised that she didn't scream, "eww!" at the sight of it. Instead, she questioned:

"Jacky-poo? Jazzy-Maan told me something about 'No Quarter,' and I wanted to know whether or not it was true…"

Jack looked at her as she asked:

"Is 'No Quarter' related to Davy Jones in any way?"

Jack's eyes widened fearfully…

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!"

"No Quarter" stood, sword extracted, eyes seething with hatred. Jack scrambled to his feet, fumbling with his sword. He hastily shut the chest and took off running. Victoria watched as he ran, screaming like the coward he is, then watched as Kathryn ran after him, like the murderer she is. She then picked up the chest, key in lock, and ran after them.

Jackie and Anna continued running through the forest until they came back to the beach.

"Ok, well, we just ran in a complete circle!" Anna exclaimed, aghast at their stupidity. Jackie nodded, then she frowned as she saw Jack and Kathryn running towards the beach, Jack running away from Kathryn and Kathryn running after Jack, sword unsheathed, screaming like a banshee. Then they saw Victoria run up, gasping and nearly out of breath, holding the Dead Man's Chest:

"Where's—"

They pointed towards Jack, and she was off. Then they saw Elizabeth and Jazmine still fighting the _Dutchman's_ crew, and lastly, they saw a giant millwheel roll into the water, and Will and Norrington stumbled out of it.

"Wow, we sure missed out on a lot!" Jackie exclaimed. Anna nodded, frowning. Jackie saw her frown:

"What's up?"

Anna pointed; Jackie gasped:

"VICTORIA!"

Victoria turned just in time to see the _Scarlet Galleon_ sink into the dark abyss, the cannons of the _Dutchman_ still steaming from the intense firepower. Victoria dropped the chest, fell to her knees, then screamed in a voice that could awaken the dead:

"HOW _DARE_ YOU! YOU BLEW IT UP! DAMN YOU! _DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"_

"…nice…" Jackie and Anna said. They walked towards the rowboat and prepared to sail towards the _Pearl_, but someone halted them. They looked up; Clover.

"Hey, take me with you!"

"What?" Anna questioned.

"Sure, come on," Jackie said hastily.

"OY!"

Clover, Jackie, Anna, Jazmine, and Victoria turned.

"If you want onboard _my_ ship, you better hurry!"

Jack yelled, knocking "No Quarter" down into the water. The others splashed over and into the long boat. "No Quarter" made a move to run after them, but Maccus grabbed her arm.

"LET GO! I'LL SKIN HIS ASS—"

"C' mon, we have the chest and key, lets get out of here!"

She growled, but nonetheless followed.

"How dare he! _How dare he! HOW DARE HE!"_

"Victoria, stow it already!" Jazmine yelled annoyingly.

"NO! He sank _my_ ship! What am I to do? Now I can't just go up to random dipshits and say, 'ok, well, let me put it this way; I have a _boat_! It's a really big boat! My boat has a really big cannon—NO, WAIT! _SEVERAL_ really big cannons! SO, if you annoy me, I can use my really big cannons onboard my really big boat to _BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT_-"

"SHUT IT!" Jazmine, Jack and Anna all yelled at the crazy-raving Victoria.

Jackie walked over to where Clover sat, shaking. Jackie sat next to her, confused:

"Where were you during the fight?"

Clover looked at her, then said:

"I was onboard the _Flying Dutchman_."

Jackie was confused; the _Dutchman_ wasn't that scary!

Clover continued:

"I ditched Kat and went onboard to stalk Davy Jones—"

"EWW!"

Clover glared at Jackie:

"Shut it! Anyways, Jones eventually discovered me there and came at me with his broadsword. 'I can _easily_ take him' I thought, but I was mistaken and soon got worn out. I quickly abandoned ship before he finished me off."

She took a deep breath:

"But, before the fight began, I was snooping through the Organ Room and I…discovered something…"

"What?" Jackie asked, curious. Will had been listening in to the conversation the whole time and was beginning to get interested. He listened closer as Clover whispered:

Kathryn boarded the _Dutchman_, infuriated. Once again, Jack Sparrow has conveniently slipped through her murder-obsessed fingers! Davy Jones was pissed off too; he thundered out of his captain's cabin and clenched Kathryn's throat in his massive claw, shaking vigorously as he spoke:

"I ASK YEH THE DO _ONE THING_, AND YEH CANNOT EVEN SUCEED IN THAT-UH!"

"Ok, look, it was NOT MY FAULT! I—"

She gagged as Jones clenched harder, cutting off her air stream. He then turned to Maccus and nodded, eyes shining in ferocity.

Will gasped; Jackie and Clover spun round:

"EVESDROPPER!"

Will ignored them and grabbed Jack's shirt, shaking him angrily:

"You knew this!"

"What? What did I know?" Jack asked innocently.

"You knew that 'No Quarter' was Jones' daughter!" Clover accused. Victoria spit out the rum she had just poured into her mouth in shock:

"WHAT?"

"I TOLD YOU!" Jazmine yelled. Anna was silent, her mouth open and wordless. Jack cringed under the angry stares, Will's the most enthralling of the six.

"William, I didn't tell you because it was none of your concern!"

"Anything to do with Jones is my business," Will said through clenched teeth.

THUD!

The ship quaked, throwing Jack's jar of dirt to the ground. He freaked out and started searching through the dirt:

"Where is it; where is the thump-thump?"

"Obviously not here!" Victoria said, arms crossed. Jack rose, fear flitting through his eyes.

Everyone gathered around the edge of the _Pearl_. One sailor commented:

"We must've hit a reef!"

Will's eyes widened:

"No…IT'S NOT A REEF!"

He grabbed Elizabeth:

"Get away from the rail!"

"What is it?"

"The Kraken."

"THE KRAKEN?" Victoria and Jazmine screeched. Jack's eyes widened…

Jones smiled as the Kraken's tentacles arose from the water. Not only was he going to finally destroy Jack Sparrow, but he was also going to kill Banneker and the others. "No Quarter" read his thoughts:

"Ah; killing two birds with one stone. Very wise."

Jones growled as he clenched harder onto her neck; he wouldn't have had to call for the Kraken in the first place if she was ever able to complete a single job!

His anger took over as he hoisted her by the neck and threw her into the wall. She landed with a bloody thud, groaning. She couldn't breathe; there was a sharp stabbing pain in her lungs. Shit. Broken ribs. Jones grabbed her again and threw her harder; blood blocked her eyes as she cried out painfully. Jones grabbed her throat once more and growled dangerously:

"Get off of my ship-uh."

Kathryn breathed a short, empty, hot and sticky blood-clogged breath (wow…lots of adjectives) as she jumped off the _Dutchman_ and into the water. She then tried with all her might to painfully swim to shore, but gave up and just let the waves carry her the rest of the way.

"FIRE!"

Cannonballs busted out of the _Pearl's_ cannons as the crew made a weak effort to fight the Kraken. Will scrambled atop deck:

"We have to get off this ship."

"There's no boats, dumbass!" Jazmine yelled, utterly annoyed at the intense stupidity in the air. Will looked: Jazmine was correct. The Kraken had smashed all of the boats in which they could escape. Now they would have to fight. As Will began barking orders, Jackie peered over the edge of the ship; the water was churning and boiling:

"Here fishy-fishy-fishy. Niiiiiiiice fishy! Biiiiiiiiiig fishy!"

Tentacles shot out of the water and busted into the _Pearl_:

"Hey! That wasn't very nice, Mr. Fishy!" Jackie yelled, wagging a finger at a nearby tentacle.

ROAR!

"…ok, I'll shut up now!"

Clover screamed as a tentacle thrashed before her. She backed away and climbed up the ratlines fearfully.

Jack Sparrow looked at his ship being attacked by the Kraken as he sailed away to safety in his happy little longboat. Elizabeth and Victoria looked over the edge of the ship out at him:

"You coward!"

Jack continued rowing, but stopped; something was bothering him. He looked behind him at the island he was determined to get to, then back at the _Pearl_. He cracked open his compass, and was surprised by what it read. He closed it, considering. He began to row again.

Back on the _Pearl_, many a sailor was scrambling to follow Will's plan to defeat the Kraken. Jazmine looked down at the water next to Victoria:

"I love the sea…although that monster dude was just ugly!"

Victoria nodded, her kohl-lined eyes bugging out as the water began to foam again. Both girls screamed and ran quickly away from the edge. Anna, Clover and Jackie grinned as they extracted their swords.

Jones watched as the _Black Pearl_ was attacked by his little sea-pet, eager as a little girl in a candy shop. To him, watching a debt being paid was like picking out a nice thick chocolate bar, drool sliding down the corners of his mouth.

Will's plan was not working out. Elizabeth aimed with her musket, but a tentacle shot out from the water a grabbed her leg, pulling her across the deck. Pintel and Ragetti were ready with an axe, however, and chopped the tentacle right off her leg. She scrambled up, searching franticly for her musket. She spotted it and ran, but just as she grabbed it, someone stepped on it with their big boot. She looked up; Jack Sparrow.

He aimed skillfully at the monster and fired a deadly shot. Their was an explosion; the great monster roared and slid painfully down into the sea.

Gibbs and Marty gathered around the edge. Marty questioned:

"Did we kill it?"

Gibbs shook his head:

"No…we just made it angry."

Victoria gulped:

"We're not out of this yet…"

She turned to Jack, and then all of the sudden threw her arms around him:

"I'M SO GLAD YOU CAME BACK, JACKY-POO!"

She let go of him, suddenly serious:

"Now what are we gonna do about the squid?"

Jack handed Elizabeth the musket:

"Abandon ship."

Gibbs' eyes widened:

"But Jack…the _Pearl_!"

Jack sighed; he was thinking the same thing:

"…She's only a ship mate."

Gibbs sighed:

"Aye…abandon ship."

"Abandon ship, or abandon hope," Clover said. Jackie spoke up:

"I'll ditch hope!"

Everyone scowled at her stupidity as they boarded the long boat. Jack stayed behind to say goodbye to his beloved ship. Elizabeth watched as he caressed it's painted black surface:

"I'm proud of you Jack."

Jack looked at her:

"We're not out of this yet, love."

She smiled:

"You came back…"

She approached him:

"…I always knew you were a good man."

Then, without warning, she began to kiss him. Will noticed, while he was loading necessaries onboard the longboat. He gasped, eyes widened; how could Elizabeth betray him like this?

"Make ready to sail; c'mon William, step to!"

Will sat down in the longboat, extremely hurt. Meanwhile, while Jack was distracted by Elizabeth's kiss, she hand-cuffed him to the mainmast:

"It's after you, not us. It's the only way…"

She leaned in to kiss him again, but stopped herself:

"…I'm not sorry."

To her surprise, Jack grinned:

"…Pirate."

And with that, Elizabeth boarded the long boat.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked. Everyone looked at her:

"He preferred to stay behind to give us a head start."

"WHAT?"

Victoria jumped up, nearly tipping the long boat. It took Jazmine, Anna, Clover and Jackie to hold her down and keep her from jumping back onto the _Pearl_. She screamed as they sailed away:

"NOOO! JACKY-POO! MY ONE TRUE LOVE, _NOOOOOOO!"_

Jones grinned as he watched the Kraken drag the _Black Pearl_ to the depths.

"Jack Sparrah…our debt is settled-uh."

"Wow…turns out not even Jack Sparrow can best the Devil."

Jones glared at the sailor who spoke.

"…open the chest."

Nobody moved. Jones spoke louder:

"Open the chest, I NEED TO SEE IT-UH!"

Sailors rushed around to hurriedly open the Dead Man's Chest. It was empty.

"DAMN YEH _JACK SPARRAH!"_

Beckett smiled; thanks to his newly re-assigned Admiral James Norrington, he had acquired the heart of Davy Jones.

Norrington questioned Beckett:

"Sir, there was a girl there, on the beach, who seemed very protective of the Heart. She knew my name too; they called her 'No Quarter.' Everyone suspected her of being in cahoots with Jones."

Beckett's eyes lit up at "No Quarter." He immediately called upon his Commodore, who immediately came rushing in.

"Ah, Commodore. Mr. Norrington has reported spotting 'No Quarter' on Isla Cruces. She was also reported upon a suspected alliance with our good friend Davy Jones. I would like you to dispose of this vermin at all costs. Is that clear?"

The commodore's mouth widened in a fierce grin; Ethan Robins replied:

"Perfect."

"No Quarter" groaned as she opened her eyelids, which were sticky with warm blood. She could make out the beach; her ship docked right off the southern side. She then let her head fall back down onto the sand, not wanting to ever lift it again. Her physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain she was feeling.

Groaning once more, she reluctantly lifted herself off the sand and weakly walked towards her ship. She felt defeated, the loser of an invisible, unwanted battle. As she climbed up the ladder and onto the deck, she let loose a few tears, he soul scorched and her heart bled. Ignoring the stares from her dubious crew, she entered her captain's cabin and bolted the door.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: all things Pirate's of the Caribbean (c) Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio and Walt Disney Pictures

[chp. 5]

"Ah…how I do love Singapore."

Jackie and Jazmine skipped gleefully down the streets of the crowded marketplace of Singapore, both wearing dresses for camouflage reasons. Jazmine wasn't too happy about this:

"Damn, I hate this goddamned dress!"

Jackie laughed:

"I like them; it makes me feel pretty."

She twirled around ungracefully. Jazmine rolled her eyes:

"Dumbass."

Clover and Victoria, also in dresses, stood by a fireworks hut. Clover leaned against the shack, pondering the past weeks discovery. Victoria stood, unsuccessfully holding back tears for Jack Sparrow. Both girls were extremely upset.

Clover was the first to speak:

"I still can't believe it…"

"Neither can I."

Clover sniffed, then said:

"I didn't think…why would she just betray her best friend like that?"

Victoria looked at Clover, utterly confused:

"Whom are you talking about?"

"'No Quarter!' Who else?"

"Jack! Jack Sparrow! I MISS HIM!"

She broke out into hysterical sobs as she slumped to the ground. Clover stared at her, thinking how pathetic she was. Anna walked up, also in cognito, and asked:

"What's up with Victoria?"

"Jack," Clover said, rolling her eyes as she sighed.  
>"Ah."<p>

Anna looked at Clover's saddened face:

"Now…what's up with you?"

Clover looked at her:

"Nothing."

Anna raised her eyebrows, but was interrupted when Jackie and Jazmine came running up.

"Hey, Elizabeth has gone in with Barbossa; you know the plan!"

Clover nodded, then tapped on Victoria's sob-shaken shoulder:

"Time to go, Vicky."

Victoria sniffed, then got up and followed the others. They walked towards the docks and by where Elizabeth tied up her boat and waited for the signal.

Suddenly, many redcoats began filing into a large nearby sewer pipe; a gunshot was heard.

"Showtime!"

All of them extracted their swords and pistols from underneath their skirts and began to kick redcoat arse. Soon many Chinese pirates came bolting out of the pipe, followed by Barbossa and the _Black Pearl's_ crew. The battle was soon finished with Will Turner bearing a set of Navigational Charts and a ship and a crew. They were soon boarding the _Hai Peng_.

Jazmine still complained after the battle was through:

"That would've been much easier in trousers than in a dress."

{1766}

Anna awoke to the sounds of cannon fire and gunshots. She arose from her bed and looked out the window curiously…

BOOM!

She gasped in pain and shards of glass fell onto her right arm, cutting into the skin. She painstakingly lifted each microscopic piece out of the wound, searching around for a tourniquet. Finding none, she ripped a piece of cloth off of the curtains covering the windows and wrapped it around the wound. She then unthinkingly stepped out of doors to closer observe the situation.

She gaped at what she saw; pirates! She squinted to get a better view of the ship…

Anna awoke with a start.

"Whoa…that was weird."

She hopped off of her hammock, then walked out on deck. Someone was already up there:

"Jackie, are you alright?"

This was a stupid question, however; Jackie was sobbing as she leaned against the rail in the brisk night. Anna went up to her and asked quietly:

"Did you have another dream about your father?"

Jackie sniffed, then nodded:

"It just reminded me more of why I need to kill 'No Quarter.' His death was unnecessary and _will_ be avenged." Anna nodded; there were many people who wanted "No Quarter" dead. This was old news. Just then, Victoria Raven and Clover came running up, Victoria sobbing noisily and Clover laughing hysterically. Jackie and Anna questioned:

"…Wtf?"

Victoria hiccoughed and continued to cry. Clover was still laughing, but she controlled herself enough to get out:

"I was pretending to mumble in my sleep all of the 'grand adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow.' She just broke down in hysterics, crying 'I miss my Jacky-Poo! WAHHHHH!'"

Victoria slumped to the deck, wailing now. She sobbed:

"YOU'RE A CRUEL PERSON! YOU'RE JUST AS FOUL AS 'NO QUARTER!' _CURSE YOU!"_

Clover cracked up again, dropping to the ground. Jackie and Anna stared as the two rolled across the deck, both in hysterics. Jackie let out a slight shiver. Anna noticed a few snowflakes falling from the sky:

"Looks like we're in for some weather."

Clover shivered as the _Hai Peng_ sailed through massive glaciers and humongous icebergs. She passed by Pintel and Ragetti, who were vehemently complaining about the cold. She also passed by Jack the Monkey, whose poor little body was coated thickly in ice and frost. She approached Victoria, who snubbed her.

"Look, I apologize for my horrid trick."

Victoria sniffed, then said:

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry for comparing you to 'No Quarter.' There is no comparison whatsoever, and that was wrong."

Clover smiled; Anna and Jackie hopped over to them. Victoria questioned:

"Why are you hopping?"

"T-t-t-to k-keep w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-warm!"

Their teeth rattled as they made an effort to speak. Victoria chocked back a laugh as they continued to hop all around the deck. Barbossa rolled his eyes as they hopped by; Will laughed. Gibbs took advantage of their idea and joined them in hopping around the deck.

It was dark. The stars reflected upon the sea as if shimmering crystals had rained onto a black sheet of velvet. Anna, Jackie and Victoria hummed harmoniously as they sailed peacefully atop the water. Jazmine paced up and down the deck, cursing out random people:

"…fuck Davy Jones…screw Jack Sparrow…damn you Jackie, you dumbass…fuck you 'No Quarter'…"

Clover walked over to the bow and looked down at the water. She noticed it was pulling faster and faster underneath the boat. Faster…faster…faster…

"Hey, er, Will?"

Faster…faster…faster…

"Barbossa! Ahead?"

"Aye we're good and lost now."

Faster…faster…faster…

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked incuriously. Victoria stopped humming to listen in:

"For certain you have to be lost to find the place that can't be found. Else ways, everyone would know where it was."

Faster…faster…faster…

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs called out nervously.

Faster…faster…FASTER!

"All hands! All hands to stations! Rudder full!" Will barked towards the crew.

"Neigh, belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

Everyone looked out towards the bow.

"…Oh my god…"

Will ignored Barbossa and began to order the crew once more to turn the ship around and away from the waterfall. Jackie broke into song:

"It's the end of the world as we know it—"

"SHUT UP, DUMBASS!" Victoria and Jazmine yelled at her as they tugged on the ratlines. Clover ran in circles like a damned clucking chicken, and Tia Dalma began franticly whispering a spell into her handy-dandy crab claws.

Everyone held on for dear life as the edge of the world of the living swallowed them whole…

…DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES…

"…oh no, not I! I WILL SURVIVE! OH—"

"Dumbass! Shut the hell up! We're in Davy Jones' Locker, goddamnit!"

Jackie rolled her eyes:

"I knew that!"

This was true; Jackie, Jazmine and the rest of the crew were washing up onto the white sandy beach of Davy Jones' legendary locker. This was where Jack was supposedly sent. Victoria ran around the beach like a vulture:

"Ja-aaaaaaaaack! Oh, Jacky-Poo! Jack! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Clover an Anna also searched, but found no trace of life whatsoever. Barbossa spoke up:

"He's here; Davy Jones never once gave back that what he took!"

"Well, that's being a bit too optimistic," Jazmine muttered sarcastically. Jackie was silent; all that was running through her mind at that moment in time was that the sooner that they get back to the world of the living, the sooner that she can kill "No Quarter." Clover was also thinking about the murderous captain; she had a bad feeling about what the future might bring. Anna…well, Anna just never thinks, unless she's had an extremely high dosage of rum recently.

Just then at that very moment in time, a black sail was spotted in the distance, with a certain red-badannaed pirate atop the mainmast. Victoria squealed:

"JACK!"

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye captain!"

Victoria didn't let Jack even begin his sentence:

"JACKY-POO! OMG, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! _OMFG ELIZABITCH, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS!"_

Elizabeth backed away from the raging blonde hastily, giving her plenty of room to plant a nice plump kiss on Jacks lips. Jack grinned:

"Ahh…Miss Raven! Been too long!"

"I'll say; damned understatement of the year!" Victoria yelled, her hoop earring fluttering vehemently as she laughed insanely. Jack grinned, until a voice in the distance bellowed:

"Jack Sparrow!"

Jack turned:

"Ahh, Hector! It's been to long…hasn't it?"

"Aye," Barbossa said dangerously:

"Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

Jack looked innocently confused:

"No I didn't!"

He moved on down the line:

"Ahh, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You add a delightful sense of macabre to any delirium!"

Tia Dalma smiled, utterly confused. Will clarified the situation:

"He thinks we're a hallucination."

Jack stood in front of him:

"William, tell me something; did you come because you need help rescuing a certain distressing damsel—or, rather, a damsel in distress? Either one."

"No."

"Right," Jack said matter-of-factly:

"Then you wouldn't be here right now, would you? QED; you're not really here!"

"Jack!"

Jack spun around as Elizabeth spoke:

"This is real, we're here."

Jack pointed at Elizabeth; he opened his mouth, but no words came out. He ran back up to Gibbs and Victoria:

"T-the Locker, y-y-you say?"

"Aye."

Jack gulped as Elizabeth spoke again:

"We came to rescue you."

"Have you now? Well, it seems that since I posses a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not as sure that I'm in the mood."

Barbossa smiled as he spoke:

"I see _my_ ship…"

He pointed towards the _Black Pearl_:

"…Right over there."

Jack squinted towards the sea:

"Can't spot it! It must be a tiny thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl_!"

"Jacky-Poo, what's gotten into you?" Victoria whined.

"I'll tell you; he's a dumbass!" Anna exclaimed.

"HEY! THAT'S _MY_ LINE!" Jazmine bellowed. Jackie continued to sing:

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, doo-doo-doo-doo, there they are-ah standing in the road…"

"Jack! Beckett has control of the heart!" Will stated.

"He's taking over the seas!" Elizabeth screeched franticly.

"The song has been sung, the Brethren Court is called!" Tia Dalma said prophetically.

"I leave you people alone for a few days and look what happens; everything has gone to parts!" Jack exclaimed.

"Aye, Jack; the world needs you back something fierce," Gibbs said solemnly.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE WORLD? _I NEED YOU BACK!"_ Victoria yelled, jumping up and down like a maniac.

"And you need a crew!" Will said. Jack sighed, then turned to face everyone:

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you tried to kill me in the past; one of you succeeded!"

He stared at Elizabeth; all eyes turned; Will gasped. Jack grinned:

"Ahh…she's not told you! We'll have loads to talk about while we're here!"

"Now…"

He begun down the line; Pintel:

"Don't need you; you scare me."

Jazmine:

"Won't tolerate your big mouth—"

Jazmine grabbed the collar of his shirt:

"You better put me on that fucking ship, or so help me I will kick your ass so fucking hard that you will be praying to God to kill you and send you back here to rot like a goddamned crab!"

Jack's eyes widened:

"Ok, you can go on!"

He continued; Anna:

"Don't need you, you're stupid."

"What?" Anna said, totally out of it. He continued; Clover:

"Who are you?"

"Clover Barker; I once served aboard 'No Quarter's' vessel, so I can provide valuable information."

Jack nodded. Next; Jackie:

"What is your purpose?"

"Simple; kill 'No Quarter' at all costs!"

"I can roll with that; good luck!"

Jack came up to Victoria:

"…You—"

"Wait; before you leave me here in this godforsaken wasteland to rot, just remember all those good times we had in the pig pen right outside the Black Cat bar in Tortuga."

She fluttered her eyelashes seductively; he was thoroughly convinced:

"Fair enough, you're in."

She ran her finger under his chin:

"Thank you, Jacky-Poo!"

She pecked him cutely on his cheek, leaving him blushing as he continued down the line to the Chinese pirates:

"Who are you?"

"Tai Huang; these are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack questioned carefully.

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship."

"That makes you the highest bidder!"

"Good man!"

He turned to his newly recruited crew:

"Make ready to sail!"

He looked upon his trusty compass:

"Oh Ja-aaaaaaaaack!"

Jack wrinkled his nose as he faced Barbossa reluctantly. He was stroking his charts, surrounded by all whom Jack refused admission onboard his ship:

"Which way ya goin', Jack?"

Jack grimaced…

"Trim that sail!"

"Trim that sail!"

"Slack windward brace and sheet!"

"Slack windward brace and sheet!"

"Haul the pennant line!"

"Haul the pennant line!"

Barbossa glared at Jack:

"What are yeh doing?"

Jack narrowed his eyes:

"What are _you_ doing?"

"No, what are yeh doing?"

"What are YOU doing?"

"NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"What are YOU doing-ing-ing-ing!"

Jack paused:

"Captain gives orders on the ship!"

Barbossa huffed:

"The captain of the ship IS giving orders!"

Jack raised his eyebrows, then pointed towards himself:

"MY ship; makes ME captain!"

"They be MY charts!"

"That makes you…chart man!"

"OMFG! WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT IT AND SHOVE IT UP YOU ASS ALREADY? FUCKING GOD!"

Jack and Barbossa looked increadously at Jazmine. Victoria quickly ran up and apologized over and over for her until they past. Victoria scowled at Jazmine:

"Dumbass!"

Clover looked over the edge of the ship.

"Hey."

She turned; Jackie.

"Hi."

"So…what are you thinking about so incredibly deeply, young pad wan?"

"Kathryn…I just have such a bad feeling…something bad has happened, or is yet to happen…"

She shuddered; no matter how treacherous her friend was, she still cared about her. Jackie shook her head:

"How can you even stand to think about her unless plotting to kill?"

Clover glared at her:

"She is my best friend who—"

"Tried to kill you? Some friend."

Clover ignored her and turned back towards the water…she screamed.

"What? What happened?"

Clover pointed; there were bodies floating in the water. Jackie wrinkled her nose:

"EWW!"

Victoria and Jazmine looked over the edge as well:

"Dude, like, where are any of my ex-boyfriends in here?"

"I don't see Dylan anywhere…DAMMIT!"

"I feel like tacos."

Everyone stared at Anna:

"What, I do! I'm like freakin' hungry!"

"Now it's boats coming."

They redirected their gaze to the stream of bodies. Elizabeth looked:

"It's my father, we've made it back!"

"Dumbass," Victoria muttered. Elizabeth glared at her. Victoria continued:

"We're still in the Land of the Dead and/ or Deceased Son-Of-A-Bitches, 'k? So…if you see your daddy-kins here, it means he's…resting in pieces!"

Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror:

"No…Father! Father, look here!"

Governor Swann looked up:

"Elizabeth! Are you dead?"

Elizabeth vigorously shook her head. The governor sighed:

"…I think I am."

"No…no, you can't be!"

"Oh, it's so tragic!" Victoria mock-wailed.

Everyone was silent as the governor continued:

"There was this chest, you see…at the time, it seemed to unimportant. But I learned that if you stab the heart…yours must take its place…"

Clover and Jackie looked at each other; this was news to them. Elizabeth was in hysterics:

"Someone cast a line! Father, climb aboard! Climb aboard!"

Governor Swann smiled:

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth."

"Father, take the line, TAKE THE LINE!"

The line slipped of his little rowboat as he sailed away:

"I'll give your love to your mother then, shall I?"

"NO! I WONT LEAVE YOU!"

She ran to the bow and began to jump off the ship…

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma yelled anxiously. Will and Jack ran after her. Victoria crossed arms:

"Come on, let her drown; she tried to kill Jacky-Poo!"

Will reached her first; he wrapped his arms around her. He looked up at Tia Dalma:

"Is there a way?"

Tia Dalma shook her head solemnly:

"Him at peace."

Anna walked around deck, looking for Tia Dalma. She found him talking to Will; she listened:

"If we cannot escape these doldrums by night…I fear we shall sail not escape these waters. Doomed to sail trackless seas…forever."

Ok, enough listening! If she listened anymore, she'll go emo! She scooted away from the conversation…

"So, Jack, need some help with this riddle?" Victoria said, looking over his shoulder at the Navigational Charts.

"No, thank you, love."

"Over the edge; it's driving me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set!" They could hear Gibbs saying. Victoria shrugged, and then left Jack to his thoughts. Clover walked up to Jackie:

"Hey."

"'Sup."

Clover leaned onto the rail next to her:

"So…what's your plan for killing 'No Quarter?'"

Jackie looked at her in confusion:

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm just curious; I wont tell."

Jackie laughed:

"I'm just winging it, actually; it's easier than having to wait for her to fall into a trap. She already knows that I want to kill her, anyway."

Clover nodded; honestly, Jackie was only #187 on Kathryn's list of people who want to kill her. Suddenly Jack rushed by them:

"What's that!"

He looked over the edge of the ship:

"What is that? I don't know; what do you think?"

"What?" Clover asked. He then turned and, without answering her question, ran to the other side of the boat. He continued running, and eventually everyone was following him.

"He's rocking the ship!" Anna exclaimed. Barbossa looked down at the charts:

"Aye; he's onto it!"

He rushed downstairs; Anna watched as everyone rushed past her. She shrugged and followed suite. Jackie broke into song:

"I wanna rock and roll all night!"

Clover laughed and sang along:

"And party every day!"

"Dumbass," Jazmine said, running. She grabbed onto the rail as the boat lifted off the water. It continued to tilt until it was completely up in the air…Victoria screamed as her hand slipped off the rail…

"Gotcha!"

Victoria opened her eyes; Jack grabbed onto her hand. She smiled…

SPLASH!

Everyone held their breath as they were submerged by water. Jack grabbed tighter onto Victoria's hand. He looked over her head down into the dark abyss; the water began to fly up towards them…

SPLASH!

The _Black Pearl_ resembled the _Flying Dutchman_ as it flew out of the water, everyone falling back onto the deck, water dripping form their hair and clothes.

"We're back!" Gibbs shouted gleefully.

"It's sunrise," Elizabeth said, squinting into the horizon.

Barbossa smiled, then pulled out his pistol and aimed it right at Jack. Victoria screamed and pointed hers at Barbossa. Will pulled one out on Jack and one on Barbossa. Victoria grabbed Jazmine's from its halter and aimed at Elizabeth. Gibbs pulled one out and aimed at Barbossa. Elizabeth pulled two out and aimed at Jack and Barbossa. Jack quickly swiped his out and aimed at Barbossa and Elizabeth.

Everything was dead silent…then Barbossa began to laugh. Jack joined in the laugher, followed by Victoria and soon Elizabeth and Will began to crack-up as well. They all lowered their pistols—

"ALL RIGHT THEN!"

All pistols were lifted back up as Barbossa spoke:

"The Brethren Court is gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove, and Jack you and I are a-goin' and there'll be NO arguing of that point!"

"Ah, but I is arguing the point!" Jack argued:

"If the pirates are gathering, I'm pointing MY ship the other way!"

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett!" Elizabeth added, moving both her pistols towards Jack:

"And you're a pirate!"

Jack moved one of his pistols off Will and aimed at Elizabeth; Victoria took her pistol off Barbossa and aimed both the pistols at Elizabeth:

"You're a sorry bitch of a whore, and you better get that damned pistol of yours away from my Jacky-Poo!"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows:

"Someone here is a bit strange."

"And someone else here is crazy as a rats ass!" Victoria spat back, cocking her pistol.

"CAN WE GET BACK ON SUBJECT?" Barbossa yelled annoyed.

"Fight or not, you're not running Jack!" Will said. Jack, in return, pointed both his pistols at Will. Barbossa continued:

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down, one by one, 'till there'll be none left…but you."

Jack grinned:

"It quite like the sound of that; Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

"HEAR, HEAR!" Victoria yelled, moving one of her pistols back onto Barbossa. Barbossa cracked an ape-like smile:

"Aye…and you'll be fighting Jones alone; how does figure into your plans?"

"Still working on it…but I will not be going back to the locker mate…"

He cocked his pistol, which was aimed at Barbossa:

"…count on that."

…click.

"…WTF?" Victoria screeched.

…click-click

Everyone shook their pistols

…click-click, click cliketty click-click

Gibbs checked the barrel of his pistol:

"Wet powder," he explained.

"DAMMIT!" Victoria exclaimed…hey, that rhymed!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: all things Pirate's of the Caribbean (c) Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio and Walt Disney Pictures

[chp. 6]

Kathryn stood on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_, thinking carefully about nothing in particular. She then decided upon something and walked away. When approaching the door to the Organ Room, however, she was halted:

"No one enters this room."

Kathryn spat in his face:

"No one halts me!" she yelled, making fun of his important word usage. And with that, she extracted her dagger from its sheath and stabbed him in the stomach. She hissed menacingly in his ear:

"…I give 'No Quarter'…GOT IT?"

Not waiting for an answer, she kicked him; two other soldiers grabbed onto her arms, restraining her. She thrashed viciously:

"LET THE FUCK GO!"

"_RELEASE HER!"_

Jones thundered over to the scene, blazing sapphires within his hateful glare. Many soldiers began to approach him, but his crew held them off. Admiral James Norrington approached the scene:

"Throw this treacherous girl in the brig. As for you, Jones…"

He glared at him:

"Learn your place onboard this vessel!"

"His place is CAPTAIN! He follows his own orders, not orders from white-wigged fags such as yourself!" Kathryn yelled, kicking one of the soldiers in the shin. His grip remained firm. Norrington looked her in the eye:

"…Who are you?"

She smiled:

"You really don't want to know."

•~•◘•~•

Jazmine stood on the beach, looking at the corpse in front of her; the corpse of the Kraken.

"Dude, this thing, like, died."

"No shit, Sherlock," Victoria muttered.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU DUMB FISH!" Jackie yelled, poking it with a stick. Everyone stared at her as she pretended to swordfight the dead creature.

Following the rest of the crew to the stream, Victoria screamed when she looked in the water.

"What the hell?" Jack and Jazmine said. When they looked in the water, however, they knew why; there was a body in the water.

"Hey, I know him! He was in Singapore!" Pintel exclaimed.

"CAPTAIN!" Marty all of the sudden yelled. Everyone turned and ran towards the beach:

"We have company!"

•~•◘•~•

"ARGH!"

Kathryn kicked the iron bars that trapped her in the brig; she managed to bend a few of them, but they did not collapse.

"…stupid W.W.D.'s."

She glared at the door as she sat down on the bench frustratingly. She hated having to be rescued, like some damned damsel-in-distress. She preferred to be the distressing damsel (^_^).

It wasn't long after her feeble attempt to knock the door down that Jones came down and unlocked the door for her.

"It's about time," she muttered ungratefully as she stepped out of the brig. Jones slammed the door shut:

"When did yeh come aboard?"

"I've been onboard for a few days now; never been one to announce my presence."

Jones raised an eyebrow; this statement was quite contradictory to her usual murderous behavior. She laughed at his expression:

"So…what's with the White Wigged Dudes? Can I kill them, 'cause, I'm, like, really bored."

Jones shook his head:

"Beckett has the Heart."

"Dammit," Kathryn muttered disappointedly; she was really looking forward to killing some stupids.

"HEY!"

Speaking of stupids…

"She's not to be released—"

"Ah, shove it; I ain't gonna kill anymore of your precious crewmates. And if your dear, sweet Norrington has something to say, he can shove it up my a—"

Jones nudged her roughly with his crab claw; she glared, but said no more.

•~•◘•~•

"…dumbass."

Jazmine spat in Will's face once more for good measure as he talked with Sao Feng:

"You agreed; the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine."

Sao Feng smiled:

"And so it was…"

POW!

Will doubled over as two Asian pirates cuffed him. Sao Feng then turned to Mercer:

"You agreed; the _Pearl_ was mine."

Mercer smiled mischievously:

"Beckett's not about to give up the very ship that can outrun the _Dutchman_, now is he?"

Sao Feng glared as he walked away.

"Well, this is all fine and dandy, but what exactly are we gonna do about Jacky-Poo?"

"Shut it, Vicky!" Jackie yelled.

"HEY!"

Everyone stared at Victoria; how could such a huge roar come out of such a pretty face? She continued vehemently:

"Only my Jacky-Poo can call me Vicky!"

BOOM!

Everyone stared as Jack flew through the air and onto the _Pearl. _Victoria squealed in delight as the crew fought off the East India Trading Company and sailed away from the _Endeavor_. She ran up to Jack:

"OOOOOOO, I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

He grinned:

"And _that_ was without a single drop of rum!"

Victoria giggled; Pintel and Ragetti immediately grabbed onto Will and dragged him into the brig.

•~•◘•~•

Kathryn was determined to get into the Organ Room, and it's never a good thing when she gets determined. She approached the door once again that evening:

"May I please go into that room?" she asked, a feeble attempt at politeness. The soldiers shook their heads:  
>"No one enters this room; Admiral's orders."<p>

She thought fast:

"Please? All I need is a quill!"

They looked at each other, then let her through. _Yes!_ She thought gleefully as she entered the room. To her dismay, however, there were about seven other redcoats in there, their muskets and cannons pointed at the Dead Man's Chest and their eyes following her around every nook and cranny of the room. _Dammit!_

She bit her lip, grabbed a quill off a nearby desk, then bolted out of the room. She then threw the quill down frustratingly (accidentally breaking it in half) as she walked up to the ledge. She hit her head on the wood (wincing as her nose scraped across a barnacle) and groaned. Now what? She lifted her head and rested her chin onto the ledge, looking out at the jet-black sea.

"…Did yeh know yer nose is bleeding?"

Oh! Kathryn lifted a finger to her nose; when she held it up to her face, it was stained crimson.

"…I thought I smelled blood."

She wiped it on her sleeve, then looked up at Jones:

"What's up?"

Jones looked down at the broken quill:

"So…yeh tried to get into the Organ Room."

"Goddamned fags," Kathryn muttered, scowling at the water. All was silent for a moment, then Jones questioned:

"What have yeh of importance in that room-uh?"

Kathryn groaned inwardly; she shut her eyes for a moment, then turned to face Jones:

"The Dead Man's Chest, of course; the sooner it is out of their grasp, the sooner they can be destroyed."

Then, without waiting for a comment, she hastily went below deck.

•~•◘•~•

"…Ah, fish stick!"

Kathryn kicked down a nearby door for no reason. Redcoats immediately ran towards her with muskets. She held her hands up:

"No need to go all British on me, put the damn guns DOWN!"

They halted and slumped away slowly. Growls erupted from her blackened soul as she cracked her knuckles hungrily. Jones frowned:

"What was the purpose of _that-uh?"_

"I was bored and mad…and now I'm bored again; got any more doors?"

Jones groaned; a few more weeks of this and his ship will be in pieces. Exhibit A: door number one out of the many others onboard the _Flying Dutchman_.

Exhibit B:

"FUCK-UH!"

Jones spun around:

"What?"

"THERE'S A GODAMNED STARFISH ON MY FUCKING SHOULDER!"

Jones looked; indeed, there was. She peeled it off, then flung it at a nearby soldier; it stuck to his face.

"…Oops."

"AAHH!"

Jones and Kathryn looked at each other, then Kathryn took off down the deck, yelling:

"HA! NOT TOO FOND OF OUR FRIENDLY FISH-FRIENDS, ARE WE NOW!"

Jones groaned; he was so dead meat.

•~•◘•~•

Victoria Raven gazed out at the ocean floating by, the stars sparkling down the waves.

"You're up late," a voice behind her spoke. She turned; Jack, of course. She nodded, then held up a half-empty bottle of rum. Jack grinned, lifting his own up and taking a large swig. Victoria watched carefully; she copied his technique and drained her bottle in one gulp. Jack looked decently impressed:

"You would probably do very well in a drinking contest."

"Not against 'No Quarter,'" she replied, belching loudly. She turned her attention back towards the water, thinking. Jack noticed:

"'S something wrong?"

Victoria smiled, then shook her head:

"Just thinking…"

She turned towards Jack:

"What exactly gives people such a lust for murder and blood? How did she become the way she did?"

Jack burped, then asked:

"Whom?"

Victoria rolled her eyes:

"'No Quarter,' yeh 'loozy drunk!"

Jack shrugged:

"I honestly do not know; I've never been in a situation like that, luv. Been concentraitin' on the rrrrrrum."

"You both have!"

Jack and Victoria turned around:

"Oy! What are you doin'?"

Will looked up at Jack:

"What are _you_ doing? Why haven't _you_ set off an alarm?"

Jack hiccupped, then replied:

"Curious thing, ain't it…but no' as curious as this."

He motioned towards Will's handiwork; he was tying dead soldiers on barrels and throwing them off the back of the _Pearl_.

"Eww…what exactly are you doing?" Victoria questioned with great disgust.

Will thought, then shrugged; might as well tell the truth; caught anyway, right? Right.

"I'm leaving a trail for Jones and Beckett. I thought if I'd think like Jack, it might work."

"_This_ is what you came up with?" Jack and Victoria said in unison. Jack looked at Victoria, then back at Will:

"It's like you don't know me at all, mate!"

Will frowned; Jack continued:

"So…how does your 'dearly beloved' feel about this…'plan' of yours?"

Victoria listened closer to his remark; the conversation was beginning to get interesting. Will simply looked away guiltily.

"Ah…you've not seen fit to share it with her, have yeh?"

Victoria gasped:

"You asshole!"

She slapped him across the face:

"…ow…"

"You deserved it, mate. 'Orry."

Will scowled at the two. Jack cocked his head:

"This is not like you at all, William; lying, stealing, trickery and what-not. There must be an ulterior motive."

"Yes," Victoria urged on:

"Share."

Will thought carefully, then finally said:

"I want to convince Jones to free my father."

"Ah, HA!" Jack said, doing a quick little happy dance:

"Mate, this may work…for a certain period of time. Once Jones fulfills his own gains, he will cheat you out of your own."

"Are we still talking about Davy Jones here? This dude is starting to sound a lot more like 'No Quarter!'" Victoria exclaimed.

"Well, she is Jones' daughter," Will pointed out. Victoria comprehended this as Jack continued:

"What I'm trying to say is, avoid the choice all together; have someone else dispatch Jones and set your father free."

Will was confused:

"…Who?"

Jack grinned widely at him; Will understood completely:

"…You?"

"NO!" Victoria shrieked. Jack ignored her:

"Ok, so here goes; I sneak on the _Dutchman_, find the heart, stab the beatin' thing; your father goes free, and you're free to be with your charming murderess!"

"WHAT ABOUT _ME_, JACKY-POO!"

Jack looked at her, then questioned:

"…Do you fear death, luv?"

Victoria understood completely, then broke out into insane giggles. Will rolled his eyes:

"And you would be willing to cut your heart out and bind yourself to the _Flying Dutchman_?"

Jack shook his rum-intoxicated head:

"No, mate; I'm FREE forever. Free to sail across the edges of the map, free from Death itself!"

"You'll have to do the job, Jack. Ferry drowned souls to the Land of the Dead…or end up just like Jones—"

"My Jacky-Poo does NOT have the face for tentacles!"

"She's got a point, William."

Will narrowed his eyes:

"…How can I trust you, Jack?"

Jack grinned, then stuffed his compass into Will's open palms. Will blinked:

"What's this for?"

"Think like me; it'll come to you."

Will looked up…

SPLASH!

"My regards to Davy Jones!"

Victoria cracked-up as Jack took a deep bow. When she had finished, Jack was leaning against the rail, grinning his toothy grin. She looked at him, then smiled:

"…Y' know, I really did miss you, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes:

"I figured that one out a long time ago, luv."

She took a step closer to him, so close that she could smell the rum in his breath. He stared into her eyes for one split second, then pressed his lips against hers. She was not taken by surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wound his fingers through her hair as his lips moved around hers. They could both taste the rum on each other's lips, which was, once again, no big surprise.

"…WTF?"

Jack quickly let go of Victoria; taken greatly by surprise, she fell to the ground.

"Oops, sorry luv."

"WHAT IN HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING?" Jazmine yelled fiercely.

"Oooooo, I know this one! Pick me!" Victoria said, jumping up and down as she raised her hand. Jazmine nodded towards her and she yelled at the top of her lungs:

"I WAS MAKING OUT WITH A _BEAST! __WOOO-HOOO!"_

And with that, she jumped on top of Jack and kissed him once again. Jazmine, utterly disgusted, grabbed Victoria's shoulders and tugged her off of Jack.

SLAP!

"OWEE! WTF WAS THAT FOR?" Victoria whined. Jazmine was infuriated:

"For being stupid!"

She turned to Jack:

"And _YOU!_"

SLAP!

"OUCH!"

"This is for being a dumbass!"

"Jazmine, STOP IT!"

Jazmine turned to Victoria:

"Why should I? HMM?"

"Because I LOVE him!"

"Oh no, don't give me ANY of that shit!"

SLAP-SLAP!

Jack and Victoria both were rubbing on their sore face as Jazmine thundered off.

"Wow…can you say 'No Quarter'?" Victoria commented.

"Aye…she needs some rum," Jack said wisely.

•~•◘•~•

"Wow…"

Clover blinked in awe; they had arrived in Shipwreck Cove. Victoria, Jazmine and Jack joined Jackie, Clover and Barbossa at the railing.

"Woah…look at that shit!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"There's not been a-gatherin' like this in our lifetime," Barbossa said prophethetically.

Jack sighed:

"And I owe them all money."

"Sucks for you," Victoria stated. Jack looked at her, then they both busted out in laughter.

"Damned dumbasses," Jazmine muttered. Barbossa turned to face the crew:

"Ok, everyone but me, Jack, Pintel and Ragetti and Gibbs stays on the ship."

"And Victoria; she can come along with me," Jack said, Victoria already holding onto his arm. Barbossa rolled his eyes:

"Fine."

"Wait; why not everyone get off? Our enemies may be here at any second," Elizabeth stated. Barbossa hadn't thought of that:

"Ok, everyone off, then."

•~•◘•~•

"…My sweet; you've come for me!" Tia Dalma exclaimed.

"…You were expecting meh."

Davy Jones stepped out of the shadows, locket at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: all things Pirate's of the Caribbean (c) Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio and Walt Disney Pictures

[chp. 7]

"It has been torture to obtain this…this…_single_ form," Tia Dalma said, stressing the word "single" as if it were something disgusting:

"Cut off from the sea…from all that I love…from you."

She looked up at Jones, who glowered at her:

"Ten years I performed the duty you charged me with…Ten years I ferried drowned souls to the Land of the Dead. Then, when we could finally be together again…you weren't there!"

She looked away guiltily as he spoke with a voice scorched with pain and hatred:

"…why weren't you there-uh?"

Silence. She looked up at him shaking her head:

"…it's my nature. Would you love me if I was anything but what I am?"

Davy Jones turned sharply away from her:

"I do not love you."

She sighed:

"…Many things you were Davy Jones…but never cruel."

He turned; she was suddenly much more stern:

"You have corrupted your purpose…"

She scowled at his crab claw:

"…And so yourself. And you have hid away what should've always been _mine_."

She reached out a hand and touched him. Her magic flowed through her into him, and he was as he used to be. No longer monstrous, his tentacled beard dissiparated, revealing the man that she loved. He reached out and gently stroked her face:

"…Calypso…"

She looked into his eyes:

"…I will be free…and when I am, I will give you my heart, and we will be together always."

She sighed, and then took away her hand; he transformed back into his cursed self:

"…If only you had a heart to give."

He looked at her, then pulled his claw out from between the bars…

CLANG!

It was stuck! Shit!

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG-CLANG!

Yep. It really was stuck. He went through the bars and into the brig; Tia Dalma stepped away hastily. He turned his head towards her, then muttered:

"…And what fate have you prepared for your captors?"

Tia Dalma's expression suddenly became one of pure fury and hatred:

"The Brethren Court?"

She grasped onto the bars so fiercely that her knuckles turned white:

"All of them; the last thing they will learn in this life…is how _cruel I can be!"_

Jones sighed; Tia Dalma turned back towards him:

"…And what of you, Davy Jones?"

He looked back at her:

"…My heart will always belong to you."

And with that, he faded into the walls and disappeared. Tia Dalma turned back towards the darkness outside of the brig, smiling to herself. He really does still love her. She peered out into the darkness, and her smile vanished:

"…You."

"Yes… it is me; happy to see me?"

Kathryn stepped out of the shadows, hatred burning in her pupils.

"So—"

"Why did you come?"

Kathryn smiled:

"Well, I figured, since the captain was gonna come and see you, I'd stop in for a little 'visit' myself…"

In the blink of an eye, she swiped out her pistol and cocked it dangerously in one single fluid movement.

"…And while I was here, I thought I might pay a small debt."

Tia Dalma's eyes widened:

"…and what debt be that?"

Kathryn's eyes sparked up as a distant memory returned:

"Let's put it this way; I'm surprised you even know who I am."

Tia Dalma understood immediately:

"I knew who you were, I—"

"Don't give me any damned nonsense about a Brethren Court or a fallen memory. None of that will ever account for your actions."

She walked right up to the brig:

"…You ruined my life. Left me to rot in a port that would never accept who and what I am. Left me without anyone to show a speck of love and compassion…left me to go off in the fucking wilderness and get myself killed!"

She kicked a bar in the cell and bent it nearly out of its sockets. Tia Dalma quickly backed away from the door. Kathryn, breathing heavily in order to contain her fury, looked at her intensely. Tia Dalma sighed, then outstretched her arm through the bars and touched Kathryn's quivering arm.

"…All of that, every single thing that had caused all of that; none of it was my fault. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Kathryn glared at her:

"Yeah, well you did; that is and was an empty promise."

Tia Dalma was silent for a moment; then she spoke quietly:

"…You have changed, Kathryn…you really have."

"No Quarter" quickly raised her gun up to her face once again:

"I've changed more than you think I have, mother. You never should've left…I'm not your daughter anymore."

She stared into Tia Dalma's hurt, teary-eyed expression. She was about to shoot, but was too infuriated to do anything but storm out of the room, leaving Tia Dalma heartbroken and crying.

"…But seriously, _something_ had to have happened to make Kathryn the way she is!"

Jack raised an eyebrow at Victoria:

"Kathryn? Who's Kathryn?"

"That's 'No Quarter's' real name!"

"Oh…"

"I actually agree with Victoria for once."

All eyes turned to the source that spoke:

"Jazmine?"

Jazmine nodded wisely:

"'No Quarter' is a lot like me in some ways. Our pasts made us who we are today."

"What happened to you?" Jack inquired. Jazmine looked angry:

"None ya business! All I'm saying is that Vicky is right—"

"HEY!"

Jazmine stared at Victoria:

"What?"

"Only Jacky-Poo can call me that!"

Jazmine rolled her eyes:

"As I was saying, _Victoria_ is right; something happened in Kathryn's past that made her merciless."

Jack nodded in agreement. Victoria thought for a moment, then looked around:

"Hey…where's Clover?"

Everyone started looking franticly; Clover was nowhere in sight. Too late now:

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"As he who issued the summons, I convene this the fifth Brethren Court!"

Kathryn swung back onto the _Dutchman_, pistol still at hand, fury burning, burning, burning…

"Hey."

Kathryn stopped, then turned.

"What's wrong with yeh?"

Damn. Despite her efforts to hide it, Jones could still see the hatred in her eyes. She looked at him accusingly:

"I could ask the exact same thing to you."

He frowned:

"Nothing."

"Ditto."

She turned around:

"…Clover? What are you doing here?"

Clover, seeing Kathryn, ran over to her, grabbed her shoulders and began to shake vigorously as she spoke fervently:

"Kat, snap out of it! PLEASE! I just know that if you continued onward with this rampage, you'll end up getting us both killed! Come on, get off this stupid ship; Jack Sparrow can take us back to Port Royal—"

"GET OFF ME!"

Clover backed away from Kathryn hastily. Kathryn looked around; the WWDs were gathering around the scene just in case it gets out of hand, and the crew of the _Dutchman_ was gathering behind them, waiting eagerly to see Kathryn kick ass.

"There is no longer a rampage; this is who I am, and if you don't like it, you can go fuck yourself. That will cheer you up!"

The crew busted out laughing at her crude humor; Clover 's face turned red in anger and embarrassment:

"_BULLSHIT!"_

Kathryn blinked:

"Whoa…I do not think I have ever heard you cuss before, Clover…well done! Now fuck off!"

"This is NOT who you are, Kathryn! You don't belong here—"

"She belongs to MEH!"

Jones thundered out of the crowd, fire shooting out of his hateful glare:

"She obeys meh!"

"She is not your slave!" Clover spat:

"She should not have to follow your orders just because you're her father!"

Gasps spilled out of the crowd as the redcoats backed away slowly; it was bad enough with one Jones in the world; add another and they were all doomed from the start.

Kathryn's face echoed Jones' mask of ferocity:

"I _chose_ it, dipshit! I follow his orders on my own accord, not because I _have_ to!"

Despite the glares from everyone around her, Clover proved her bravery and stood her ground fervently:

"You are a different person now that you've met daddy Jones—"

"I'm the same as I always was! Nothing has changed except for you!"

"Oh, now _I've_ changed, miss 'No Quarter,' _HMMM_? I do believe you've put your make-up on a bit darker than usual, and since when have you worn a black bandanna?"

"Since when have you become a pirate? Since when do you cuss? Since when do you swordfight with your best friend?"

Clover opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Kathryn smiled; _gotcha_.

"I'm so sorry Clover…the Kathryn you knew has died…"

Suddenly, she swept out her broadsword and held it tightly to Clover's throat:

"…Because I killed her!"

Clover kicked Kathryn in the shin, and then flipped out her sword. Kathryn was prepared, however; a vicious brawl soon pursued. It took two redcoats holding tightly onto Clover's arms and Jones restraining Kathryn to end the battle completely.

"…Oh, you just got so lucky, you dipshit," Kathryn growled.

"Miss, I would advise that you get off this ship immediately."

Clover wriggled out of the soldiers' grasps, and then swung back onto the _Pearl_ without another word.

"Well done, Jacky-Poo!"

The crew of the _Black Pearl_ and their captains were walking back onboard the ship, Jack and Elizabeth very pleased with themselves. Now the fight was sure to occur.

Clover landed with a furious thud onto the _Black Pearl_.

"Hey! What happened to you?" Jazmine asked, observing Clovers expression of hatred and anger. She did not answer her question, but instead turned towards Jack:

"…Let it be war, upon both Jones _and_ 'No Quarter…' she will die."


End file.
